cinq heure du matin
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Sous ses airs de je m'en foutisme, Kakashi doit combattre ses démon seul, s'il veut avoir une chance de requonquérir Iruka il lui reste du chemin à faire
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Cocou, C'est moi.

Disclaimer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi. Tant mieux pour les personnages d'ailleur. Ces pauvres petites créatures.

Genre: Heu... disons romance avec un zeste d'humour. Si ça devait changer, je vous avertirais.

Raiting: (la partie que je déteste le plus) hummm, pour le moment c'est soft, mais... nous dirons donc M. passons au plus intéressant.

Il était cinq heures du matin. Assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, Kakashi regardait, sans vraiment le voir, le soleil pointer timidement. Depuis plusieurs jours, s'il arrivait à dormir une heure par nuit, il se comptait chanceux. Trop d'idées noires et de mauvais rêves le gardait éveillé.

Il serras entre ses paumes la tasse de thé noir qu'il s'était servit, prenant une gorgée à l'occasion. Il appréciait la chaleur du liquide qui palliait, pour un moment du moins, au froid intense qui régnait en lui.

Il avait eu raison de redouter cet abandon auquel il s'était livré. Raison de résister si longtemps à ce qu'il avait ardemment désiré dans le secret le plus total.

Aimer de loin, c'était vivre d'un espoir, ridicule certe, mais vivre quand même. Accepter cet amour c'était donner une arme contre sois. C'était équivalent à tendre un Kunaï à son adversaire… bref c'était suicidaire.

Mais avoir aimer et perdre par sa faute, c'était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Pourquoi! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit. Pourquoi n'avait-il même pas cherché à lui expliquer? Lui dire aurait été si simple. Mais voilà. Il était resté là. En silence. À regarder l'autre qui attendait une réponse. Il aurait suffit qu'il dise une chose, une seule chose. Qu'il prononce ce « je t'aime » qu'il était incappable d'articuler, mais que tout son être ressentait, hurlait si fort. Qu'il lui dise juste ses trois petits mots.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Faute à son éducation, faute à toute les règles et les lois les plus primaires régissant la vie d'un shinobi. Depuis son enfance, on lui avait toujours répété qu'un ninja était une arme. Une machine de guerre qui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit au sentiment ou à une volonté propre. Il avait tâché d'appliquer au mieux l'ensseignement auquel il avait eu droit. Puis, il y avait eu Obito. Celui qui lui avait démontré ses fautes, prouvées de la plus cruel et involontaire des façons que personne ne pouvait appelée cette façon d'exister « vivre ».

Kami-Sama, combien de fois encore la leçon devrait-elle lui être servit pour qu'il comprenne. Combien de coup dure avant que son imbécilité ne céde le pas à un peu de bon sens.

Soupirant, il scruta le fond déjà tièdie de sa tasse. Comme si elle aurait pu lui indiquer comment réparer les pots cassés : c'était pathétique, et le pire c'est qu'il en était conscient.

Relevant la tête, il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et poussa un autre soupir.

Le lit était un véritable champs de batailles. Les draps frippés, les couvertures enmêlées et disposées sur le sol ou le lit à la vas comme je te pousse et les vêtements sales éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce donnaient l'impression qu'une bombe avait explosée.

Décidément, il valait mieux ne pas le laisser se reposer trop longtemps. En mission, l'adrénaline, le sentiment de danger et d'urgence le faisait se sentir en vie! Il n'avait pas le temps de songer à autre choses que le moment présent, ou au prochain mouvement.

Ici… il n'y avait que le vide de son absence, le froid, et du temps, beaucoup trop de temps pour penser à ce qui c'était passé.

_Kakashi poussa la porte et entra. Contrairement à d'habitude, le souper n'était pas au four, et aucunne lumières n'étaient allumées, par contre un sac appartenant à Iruka était dans l'entrée. Assis dans le fauteuil du salon, les genoux repliés contre lui, son amant fixait le vide._

_Inquiet il s'agenouilla à côté de lui._

_« Hé! Ça ne vas pas? Demanda-t-il,sans parvenir à contenir une note d'inquiétude. _

_Il redoutait un ordre de mission très dangereux, où en dehors du pays du feu. _

_Avec un sourire las, Iruka saisit sa main avec douceur. Premier geste de tendresse qu'il avait accepté venant du profeseur. Entre eux, il y avait beaucoup de geste de ce genre. Car autant il avait été prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses dès le premier soir. Autant il était réservé en public. Il avait fallu huit mois avant qu'il accepte de serrer, aussi briévement soit-il, Iruka dans ses bras, plus longtemps encore avant qu'ils ne puissent s'embrasser. _

- _Non pas vraiment. Iruka ferma les yeux un instant, sans rien dire et Kakashi respecta son silence. _

_Il pouvait percevoir le bruit des passants dans la rue. La lumière douce de la lune donnait juste assez de lumière pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas vraiment dans le noir. _

- _Tu sais, fit le genin, je suis resté prostré là toute la soirée à réfléchir. Mais que je retourne la situation dans tous les sens, j'en reviens toujours au point de départ._

_-..._

_- J'ai cru…quand j'ai enfin réussi à te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi que je n'étais plus seul. Que désormais, tu serais là. Il eu un petit rire fatigué qui sonna comme une alarme pour Kakashi. Mais c'est pire, fit le jeune homme en laissant ses larmes dévalées ses joues. _

_Resserant sa prise sur la mains de son amant il voulut l'attirer à lui, mais le genin résista. _

- _Je suis toujours là à attendre, dit-il comme une simple constatation. Un geste ou un mot qui me ferait comprendre… Et j'ai vraiment cru… vraiment, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. _

_Interloqué, le Junin laissa la signification du mots « avait » le pénétré avec panique. Pourtant il ne savais pas quoi dire. _

- _On s'est disputés si souvent à ce sujet là, Kakashi, mais c'est assez… je n'en peux plus, fit-il avec une soufrance qui lui était déchirante. J'ai trop donné, je ne veux pas continuer, pas comme ça. _

_Il le regarda, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui, mais le choc rendait tout blanc dans sa tête. Le plus simple des mots lui semblait étrangé, très lointain. Il voulu prononcer ces paroles qu'Iruka attendait, les seuls qui auraient pu plaider sa cause. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elles restaient tout simplement coincées dans sa gorge._

_Tristement, le profeseur détacha sa mains de la sienne. _

- _J'en ai assez de t'attendre, Kakashi. _

_Il se leva et se dirrigea vers l'entrée. _

- _Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais loger chez un ami, le temps de retomber sur mes pieds. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux… qu'on ne se voit pas… durant un certain temps. _

_Le bruit de la porte se refermant le tira de sa léthargie. Il était parti. Murmurant il souffla faiblement à l'obscurité : _

- _Je t'aime. _

_Mais il était trop tard. _

Ce traitant une fois de plus d'imbécile, il repoussa sa tasse et laissa sa tête tombé sur ses bras repliés.

Il se sentait si fatigué.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes celles (et ceux?) qui lisent cette fic. Merci énormément pour vos review, vous n'avez pas idée du point auquel c'est motivant. Merci, merci beaucoup.

Alors,

L'auteur : moi

Les persos : pas de moi, mais à lui là bas qui ne veut même pas m'en donner un petit bout.

Raiting : On est toujours dans le T peut-être même dans le K. Le M s'en vient patience, il aime ce faire désiré.

Avis à celles (ceux) qui pourrait être intéressé, je me cherche une beta.

Chapitre 2

Rin toqua à la porte une troisième fois. L'inquiétude vint lui pincer légèrement le cœur : il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kakashi de manquer une réunion aussi importante que celle de ce matin. Arrivé en retard, oui, mais ne pas venir du tout….

Les autres n'avait pas parut plus déstabilisé que ça. Ils avaient pris pour acquis, depuis longtemps, que Kakashi ne connaissait pas le terme ponctualité. Le ninja copieur avait ainsi été étiqueté lunatique est ils avaient banalisé l'événement.

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse elle poussa la porte, anxieuse. Son cœur battait trop vite. Elle avait beau garder certaines rancœurs à Kakashi, il était la dernière personne qui lui restait et s'il…

Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Depuis quelques temps elle avait bien vu que sous les airs nonchalants et les sourires, il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Mais seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis longtemps pouvait le voir.

Car, à son habitude, il se contentait de faire le vide, de s'isoler sans qu'on ne s'aperçoive de rien. Kakashi avait toujours été ainsi, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne : un petit garçon perdu, se sentant abandonné qui ne connaissait que la fuite pour maintenir ses démons à distance

Il avait toujours eut quelques amis, mais personne qui puisse prétendre vraiment le connaître, y comprise elle, songea-t-elle avec amertume. La seule façon qu'il avait de se protéger était de tenir tout le monde à distance, bien loin de son cœur. Et de ce fait il blessait parfois ceux qui voulaient l'aider.

Aussi pour parvenir à savoir ce qui n'allait pas il fallait toujours beaucoup de patience, des gants blancs et de la subtilité. Les questions trop directe, ou posé devant une tierce le faisaient se refermer comme une huitre et on ne pouvait plus rien en tirer.

Elle avait essayé toute la semaine, mais entre leur obligation respective, l'équipe de son frère d'arme et de leur travail, elle n'avait pas eu la partie facile pour l'amener mine de rien à part des autres. Elle n'était pas parvenue à grand chose, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Les seule fois où elle était parvenu à le faire parler, elle avait du le faire boire pour le rendre moins vigilant.

Derrière le battant elle trouva Kakashi, la tête posé sur ses bras, eux même replié sur la table.

Des piles de bol s'empilaient dans le lavabo, le plancher aurait du être lavée depuis un moment déjà, et l'époussetage n'avait pas été fait depuis une semaine au moins. Chez elle saurait été habituel, ici c'était vraiment alarment. Kakashi avait toujours été maniaque de l'ordre. Il pouvait supporter d'être privé d'eau de nourriture, d'être torturé et même de marché des kilomètres avec une jambe dans un état pitoyable, mais placé le devant un meuble un peu poussiéreux ou un cadre mal aligné, avec l'interdiction d'y toucher et vous le mettiez à la torture.

Ayate, quand il était encore là, plaisantait souvent en prétendant qu'elle invitait Kakashi chez elle quand son ménage devait être fait.

« Et bien, où que tu sois je crois que ce que je m'apprête à faire risque de te faire rire »

Soupirant elle releva ses manches et entra dans la maison. Elle qui détestait la vaisselle, voilà qui ne risquait pas de la convertir en femme au foyer.

Le soleil avait commencé à baisser dans le ciel quand Kakashi se réveilla. Il se sentait un peu vaseux, comme s'il avait bu. Totalement désorienter, il se raidit en percevant une présence.

Il avait fait preuve d'une négligence grave si quelqu'un était parvenu à s'approché de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Faisant mine de s'agiter un peu dans son sommeil, il descendit discrètement sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse, où l'étui d'un kunaï était toujours soigneusement dissimulé et…

Il reçut un bon coup de cuillère en bois sur les doigts.

« Non, on ne lance pas de Kunaï sur une femme assez bonne pour faire du rangement chez toi, lorsqu'elle ne le fait pas chez elle, ce serait d'une grossièreté!

Rin?

Se redressant lentement il la regarda surprit. Elle avait les manches de son uniforme remontée jusqu'au coude, de la mousse dans les cheveux, et une cuillère de bois, pour brasser les soupe dans sa main encore trempée.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Y regardant à deux fois il comprit ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il eut un petit rire, plus un gloussement qu'un rire en fait. (Même lui pouvait glousser).

Si Genma voyait ça…

Si tu lui raconte je te crève les yeux, les deux. Et je ferais en sorte que cette fois personne ne puisse arranger le coup. Compris! »

Il comprenait mieux. Seul deux personnes ne l'avaient jamais réveillé au moindre mouvement, elle et Iruka. La douleur le traversa, et il ferma les yeux un court moment, respirant profondément pour chasser la douleur.

Rin remarqua bien son petit manège, elle ressentit un élan de compassion, mais n'osa pas bouger. Elle savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais le réconfort qu'elle aurait été prête à lui donner. Que tout geste, toutes paroles posée en se sens seraient rejeté. Mais ça ne l'empêchait d'avoir mal pour lui. Elle le voyait si triste, tellement atteint par une douleur dont elle ignorait la provenance, une souffrance qu'elle aurait tant voulu apaiser.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es passé, demanda-t-il doucement, tentant de reprendre contenance. Je doute que se soit uniquement pour faire quelques travaux ménagers.

Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir ce matin, c'est tout, répondit-elle, prenant garde à ne pas laisser sa voix la trahir.

Quelle heure est-il? Fit Kakashi un peu étonné.

Plus l'heure de diner que celui de prendre le petit déjeuner. Tu as raté la réunion, mais ne t'en fait pas, tata Rin te racontera si tu l'invite à diner.

Intérieurement il songea que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Si un soir au moins il évitait de toucher le fond cette semaine ce serais déjà ça. Et diner avec Rin n'était pas une corvée. Il y avait parfois des froids entre eux, mais l'amitié était ainsi faite.

Marché conclu, tu veux qu'on mange ici, ou on sort.

Ici, je n'ai pas envie de manger au premier Kiosque de ramen venu.

Voyons, je suis plus civilisé que ça!

Ha oui! Et où tu m'avais amenée pour mon quinzième anniversaire?

Ce n'est pas moi mais Obito qui avait choisit l'endroit, protesta-t-il. »

Il se figea, cette fois ce fut la culpabilité qui le transperça. Évitant de croiser son regard il fixa ses mains. Tous deux sentir une ambiance plus lourde s'installer.

Le fantôme d'Obito avait toujours été entre eux, rappel d'un passé douloureux qui avait rendu impossible toute relation vraiment intime. Rin l'avait compris à la minute même ou Obito avait sourit à Kakashi dans ce monticule de pierre.

« Il me manque, souffla-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais quand il releva le regard vers elle, elle pu y voir qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Regard si fatigué d'ailleurs. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait soufflé la petite étincelle de vie en lui. Elle sentit son cœur de femme se serrer de tristesse pour l'homme à l'air si las qui se tenait devant elle, toujours assit à sa table. Il avait se petit air fragile et perdu qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de lui lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent.

Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras maintenant et le réconforter, lui dire que demain tout irait mieux, que tout redeviendrais comme avant, quand ils riaient sans se forcer pour ce faire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais ne put le serrer dans ses bras, elle n'osait pas.

Elle savait que rien, jamais, ne serait comme avant, que demain ne serait pas souriant, et qu'il y aurait toujours une guerre quelques parts.

C'était ainsi, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, si ce n'était de vivre au mieux le temps qu'on leurs accordait. Ils avaient choisit cette vie, délibérément, leur âme étaient celles de Shinobi, et le devoir coulerait toujours dans leurs veines.

Tendant sa main toujours humide, elle la posa doucement sur la joue de Kakashi, qui ne fit rien pour la repousser. Il la surprit en l'attirant contre lui, les bras passé autour de la taille il ferma les yeux, le front appuyé contre son ventre.

Attendrit, elle caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Kakashi, souffla-t-elle, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Ne l'oublie pas d'accord?

Je ne l'oublierait pas »

Il n'oublierait pas, mais il ne viendrait jamais se confier à elle, elle le savait. Mais avec le temps, même ça on finissait par le comprendre et l'accepter.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : moi

Disclaimeur : créature personnage et autre pas à moi.

Note : pardon du retard. Cette fois j'ai tenté de faire çca plus clair. Et promis je vous en fait un autre parce qu'on peut considérer celui-ci comme celui de mois de novembre.

Chapitre 3

Kakashi passa la porte à pas de loups…inutilement.

« T'avais l'intention de te barrer sans rien me dire.»

La voix froide et l'aura glacé qu'il perçut lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. C'était franchement couard d'avoir penser partir sans l'affronter en face.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour les aux revoir. »

Trois jours plus tôt il avait faillit tuer un équipier, parce qu'il n'était pas assez en forme, parce que la concentration n'y était pas, parce que son histoire terminé avec Iruka le faisait souffrir. Peu importe pourquoi, il était devenu dangereux pour les siens, et ça, il le refusait.

Le jour même de leur retour à Konoha, il avait été demandé son transfert. Il voulait s'éloigner, aller à un endroit qui ne lui rappellerai pas constamment la seule histoire qu'il eut partagée avec quelqu'un qui eut cette force.

Avec tous les autres cela n'avait été qu'un jeu sans conséquence. Deux célibataires en manque d'affection ayant besoin de tendresse sans plus. Mais avec Iruka… (le rappel de son nom lui arracha une grimace de douleur,) avec lui, cela avait été une véritable relation amoureuse, et encore une fois, le crétin qu'il était devait tout perdre pour le réaliser.

Il espérait qu'en s'éloignant la douleur disparaîtrait et qu'il pourrait redevenir à peu près opérationnel.

Et il en avait assez de toujours se retrouver à quémander du temps à Rin. D'être en quelque sorte un boulet constamment en quête de son approbation. Ayant horriblement besoin de son attention, de son assentiment pour se sentir un peu moins mal et être capable de fonctionner de façon presque acceptable.

Depuis quelques semaines il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine. Se trainant plus qu'autre chose. Tentant de ne pas laisser voir aux autres combien il était proche du désespoir. Avoir faillit tuer un coéquipier était en sommes une bonne chose. Cela l'avait suffisamment secoué pour lui faire comprendre dans quel état lamentable il était.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix à faire à partir de ce moment là : ce laisser couler, ou vivre et reprendre le dessus. Il avait choisit la deuxième option. Jamais il ne ferait subir à d'autre ce que lui-même avait dû subir par le passé. Jamais il ne répéterais la faute de son père.

« Comment l'as-tu su? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en se retournant.

Rin, se tenait là, les bras croisés nonchalamment sur la poitrine. Dans une attitude désinvolte qu'il savait feinte. En fait, elle se protégeait comme elle pouvait du mal qu'il allait lui faire. Il le savait, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le point auquel elle tenait à lui.

Une fois de plus il sentit la culpabilité mordre à belle dent dans sa poitrine. Il était impardonnable d'avoir cru pouvoir partir comme ça, sans lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une explication, à elle qui avait toujours été là envers et contre tous.

Son air indifférent disparut : elle n'avait pas une armure aussi résistante que la sienne.

« Je suppose qu'on se connaît trop bien. »

Elle baissa la tête, trop lentement, Kakashi eut le temps de voir qu'elle pleurait.

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours, fit-il faiblement. »

Tentative de réconfort qu'il savait très faible : ce qu'il pouvait détester les départs, il ne savait jamais quoi faire ou dire.

Détournant la tête, Rin observa une petite fleur qui avait réussis à percer entre deux planches de la maison.

« Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir, souffla-t-elle. Hayatte m'avait promis qu'il revenait dans moins d'une heure… »

Gauche et totalement larguer il resta là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. À l'époque son maître aurait pris Rin dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Mais sons maître aurait consolé alors une enfant, lui était devant une femme qui pleurait le départ du seul proche qui lui restait. Il se voyait mal lui dire que tout allait bien finir. Qu'elle allait être heureuse et qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer.

Il savaient tout les deux que leur vie ne finirait probablement pas bien.

« Rin, je te promet que je ferais tous ce que je peux pour revenir. »

Fermant les yeux un cours moment elle lui tendit les bras et il n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser ce bien mince réconfort. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et il soupira. Pourquoi devait-il toujours la faire souffrir, quoi qu'il fasse. Il l'aimait tellement, c'était sa sœur, sa meilleur amie, sa mère. Tant de personnes à qui il ne voulait pas faire de mal et qu'il heurtait en partant ainsi.

Un frisson de malaise le parcourut en songeant qu'il la serrait peut-être contre lui ainsi pour la dernière fois. La serrant plus fort, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Sa voix, un peu tremblante lui fit relever la tête.

« Regarde, fit-elle en désignant la petite fleur. Elle à réussit à éclore, là où je ne lui donnais aucune chance.»

Il la sentit poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de s'arracher à ses bras. Elle lui sourit faiblement, comme si elle lui avait joué un vilain tour.

« Reviens, murmura-t-elle, je ne t'en demande pas plus. »

Portant une main à ses lèvres il la regarda interdit.

« Rin, fit-il, je ne… ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je ne pourrais pas… jamais je ne serrais. »

« Tait toi crétin, je t'ai pas demandé de réponse à ce que je sache! J'ai fait ça pour moi, alors ne gâche pas mon beau souvenir! »

Il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui, pour lui montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle ne se briserait pas. Pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait partir. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que dès qu'il aurait tourné le dos elle pleurerait à nouveaux. Elle le savait aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle éclata de rire.

« Tu vis tout ça de manière bien trop dramatique Kakashi! Pourquoi tu prends toujours tes deuils pour la fin de quelque chose? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de voir ça comme un nouveau départ. »

Elle lui offrit un vrai sourire, un beau, de ceux qui vienne du fond du cœur, et non une pâles copies, juste de quoi sauver la face comme elle disait. Ce sourire là resplendissait.

« Ce que tu peux être bête quand même, quand tu t'y mets! J'espère juste que l'air de la frontière t'implantera un peu de bon sens. Tu es peut-être un géni, Kakashi, mais dès qu'il s'agit de tes émotions, je crois que toute forme d'intelligence te déserte. »

Il eut conscience que son propre air de tristesse laissait place à un regard remplis de douceur. Mais il ne fit rien pour s'en empêcher. C'était Rin, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle s'en serve pour le blesser.

« C'est que de nous deux, l'intelligence du cœur, c'est toujours toi qui l'a eu. »

« Ouai! Bien si tu te forçais un peu monsieur le petit géni. Histoire que j'arrête enfin de courir derrière toi pour réparer tes erreurs. Quand tu reviendras je veux un compte rendu détaillé du travail fait sur ton même, mon grand. Et t'a tout intérêt à travailler très dur, Sinon je te pulvérise. »

Il eut un sourire en coin qu'elle ne pu voir. (à cause du masque)

« Ton affectation là bas durera combien de temps? »

« Quatre mois.»

Rin eut un petit sourire sardonique.

« Ça vas te laisser plein de temps pour potasser ton toi intérieur et trouvé ce qui cloche. Et, son sourire s'agrandit, lui faisant un peu peur, si tu veux te tenir chaud utilise une couverture Ok. J'ai pas envie de devoir venir te chercher pour te ramener ici de force. »

Cette fois son sourire monta jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Je te le promet ».

Regardant le sol à nouveau elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle préférait ne pas le voir partir. S'intéressant à nouveau à la petite fleur elle sourit vaguement. Elle sentait les larmes tenté de la submerger à nouveau. Respirant profondément elle ferma les yeux. Kami-Sama ce qu'elle pouvait aimée ce crétin.

Elle su qu'il était partit avant de relever la tête. Pourtant elle sentit quand même un pincement au cœur devant la route vide. Mais elle ne regrettais pas. Elle n'avait jamais regretté aucun des instants passés près de lui.

« Tu lui aurais dit, toi, Hayatte? demanda-t-elle au vide. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse elle soupira.

« C'est ça laisse moi me torturer comme d'habitude! »

Tournant les talons, elle partie elle-même. Peu importe si on venait de lui arracher le cœur, le monde n'arrêtais pas de tourner. Et le devoir, leur devoir, n'allait pas s'accomplir tout seul.

Elle se demanda vaguement si Kakashi lui en voudrait beaucoup…

« De toute façon, quel importance maintenant. »

Non! Cette fic n'est pas un Rin Kakashi. Allez soyez gentil laissez moi des review et n'hésitez à aller voter sur mon profil pour savoir qui vous voulez voir entre Hidans jira etc. comme petit chaperon rouge.


	4. Chapter 4

Allo tous! Merci pour vos reviews. Ça motive beaucoup. Désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont la propriété du méchant là bas qui ne veut même pas donné un petit bout, alors je les aie kidnappés. Shhhuut ils ne le savent pas

Raiting : M

Genre : romance.

Passons au plus intéressant.

Chapitre 4

Dur retour.

Kakashi rangea le dernier Kunaï à sa place avec un soupir de lassitude : il était épuisé.

Décidant qu'il avait plus que besoin d'une douche, il gagna la salle de bain de son modeste appartement.

Il referma la porte soigneusement, même si au fond, personne n'aurait osé s'aventurer chez lui sans invitation. Chose qu'il n'avait que très rarement émise.

Se départissant de ses vêtements un à un, il jeta un regard négligent au miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un corps couturé de cicatrices : des marques de tortures, de coups de Kunaï, de brûlures ou des entailles de Chakras. Toutes avec leur histoire… toutes avec leurs morts.

Il retira enfin son bandeau, puis son masque.

Il finissait toujours par ça.

Sa main tremblait d'épuisement, elle agrippa le tissu, hésitante. Il n'aimait pas voir son visage. Pas qu'il se trouvait laid, seulement ce masque était…

C'était sa vie, son passé, qu'il passait sous silence, qu'il cachait, à lui même comme aux autres. Ce masque était la représentation de ses sentiments qu'il dissimulait à tous, qu'il occultait, pour que personne jamais ne puisse voir derrière ses sourires.

Étrangement les gens avaient de lui l'image d'un homme courageux. Un sourire amer apparut dans la glace alors qu'il se départissait de son masque. S'ils savaient combien il était lâche, combien de fois il s'était fui lui-même. Affrontant des dangers extérieurs toujours pires pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses démons intérieurs.

Il entra sous le jet brulant avec un soupir.

La main qu'il appuya contre le mur de la douche, pour s'empêcher de glisser jusqu'au sol, laissa une trainé Rouge et poisseuse sur le carrelage.

Marque qui s'effaça peu à peu avec l'eau chaude qui coulait en continu.

La mission qu'il venait de compléter n'avait pas été des plus facile : l'ordre n'était pas aisé à accomplir en lui-même et il manquait de sommeil. Un beau mélange qui avait faillit lui être fatal.

Ce que la longue entaille qui partait du haut de sa cuisse et remontait jusqu'à ses côtes ne lui permettait pas d'oublier.

Il avait soigneusement évité Rin, ne tenant pas à subir ses reproches ou son inquiétude pour lui (il aurait probablement eu droit aux deux, la connaissant) dès son retour. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit de quoi il avait l'air après trois mois à la frontière. Il était fatigué au point d'avoir du mal à se tenir debout, il avait maigrit, et il n'était pas plus heureux que lors de son départ.

Par contre il était plus serein. Un bon point pour lui. Ça lui permettrait peut-être de sauver sa peau quand Rin le verrait amaigri et épuisé.

Ayant fait un compte rendu rapide à l'Hokage, qui lui avait d'ailleurs fait un long sermon qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, il était rentré rapidement.

Il n'était pas passé par l'hôpital : il savait comment faire des bandages et des points de suture, tout ce dont ses blessures avaient besoin. (Et à l'hôpital il risquait de rencontrer Rin).

Une fois ses plaies recousues, il n'avait songé qu'à une chose : se laver.

Laver le sang sur lui, le siens, et celui qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Surtout, celui qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Mais il avait dû en premier lieu s'assurer du bon état de son matériel, le nettoyer et le ranger avant de penser s'occuper de lui-même : certaines habitudes vous suivaient toute votre vie.

Dans la cabine de douche, isolé du monde par le bruit de l'eau, par l'absence de lumière et de présences, il laissa sa lassitude le prendre. S'appuyant dos au mur il offrit son visage aux jets brulants. Kami-sama qu'il se sentait fatigué. Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner il ne chercha pas à lutter et se laissa glisser jusqu'au fond de la baignoire. Penchant la tête pour laisser la puissance de la douche masser sa nuque, il observa avec indifférence le sang rougir l'eau qui s'évacuait par le drain, Il était trop las pour s'inquiéter, trop las pour trouver encore un sens à tout sentiment.

Une image s'imposa à son esprit, comme trop d'image le faisait ces temps ci. Le sang ruisselait sur son bras, le sourire tendre un peu triste de ce jeune garçon. Et ce regard, Kami-Sama, ce regard, pas haineux, non! Seulement attristé. Fermant les yeux il tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer l'image d'Hakku, mourant de sa main. Ou plutôt de son amour pour son maître.

Il était si jeune, trop jeune… qu'avait-il pu connaître de la vie en dehors de la dureté de celle ci. Avait-il seulement connu la douceur d'une femme ou la passion brusque d'un homme? Probablement pas, songea-t-il avec tristesse.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Ils avaient tous choisit leur voie.

Hakku avait choisit Zabuza. Il n'aurait rien pu y changer.

Encore une preuve qu'il allait mieux. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas il aurait laissé la culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait conscience de ne pas être cents pour cents remis, il avait encore des phases de profonde déprime et le manque d'Iruka n'avait jamais cessé de se faire sentir mais il ne plongeait plus dans le désespoir au moindre prétexte.

Se trainant tant bien que mal hors de la cabine de douche il saisit une serviette dans laquelle il s'enveloppa grelottant, pourtant il faisait chaud à l'extérieur. Peut-être avait-il attrapé un rhume. Pas impossible après avoir fait un plongeon de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir dans une eau saumâtre et infesté de bestioles.

Enfilant une tunique trop grande et un pantalon deux fois sa taille, il se sentit mieux. Il détestait être nu. Il se sentait vulnérable, et ce sentiment était le pire de tous.

Boitillant jusqu'à son lit, il pansa une nouvelle fois ses plaies et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers sans plus de protocoles. Tournant sur lui même, il s'entortilla dans ses draps et s'endormit quasi instantanément.

Des coups violents à sa porte le tirèrent du sommeil sans rêve où il s'était enfoncé.

Soupirant, il se força à s'extirper du lit qui semblait tendre des bras imaginaire pour le garder couché encore un peu. Faisant un effort pour se lever il se rendit à peu près présentable dans un temps record. De toute façon, songea-t-il, il n'aurait pas réussit à se rendormir.

« Kakashi je sais que tu es là! »

Le ninja marqua un moment d'arrêt. Pourquoi Genma serait-il venu frapper à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit?

Ouvrant l'accès à son humble chez soi, il s'effaça pour laisser l'homme entrer… et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. S'il n'avait pas agit par automatisme il aurait probablement vu la lumière traverser timidement les persiennes. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà. D'ailleurs il devait être prêt de midi. Il devait être vraiment au bout du rouleau pour dormir si longtemps.

« Que me vaut ta visite? »

Genma ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant de son impression neutre, son éternel aiguille entre les dents. Voyant le regard noir de Kakashi, il soupira et pris le cendrier dans l'entrée pour le traîner avec lui dans l'appartement.

« J'ai juré à Rin que je viendrais voir si tout va bien. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle apprendrait que je suis rentrée la nuit même.»

« Tu la connais, fis-t-il en se dirigeant ver sa cuisine. Elle a cochées les jours sur un calendrier. Je crois que, si tu avais eu du retard, elle aurait été jusqu'à déserter pour te ramener, le tout en te tirant par l'oreille. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'entoures toujours de femmes tyranniques.»

Kakashi sourit mais ne releva pas. Rin n'était tyrannique qu'avec Genma parce qu'il parlait des femmes comme de jolie porcelaine à protéger. Tant qu'à Anko… et bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait une amie, disons une présence envahissante qu'il avait appris à appréciée malgré son côté… (Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le formuler, même en cherchant bien) folle à liée.

Allant fouillé dans ses placards, pendant que lui-même s'assoyait à la table, Genma sortit une bouteille de saké et leur servit à tous les deux un verre. Certain s'en serait offusqué, mais Kakashi savait très bien que Genma lui évitait juste de jouer les hôtes. En fait, en agissant de la sorte il prenait soins de lui.

Venant ensuite s'asseoir, l'Anbu lui tendit son verre en amenant la bouteille qu'il posa sur la table entre eux à côté du cendrier qui accueillit bientôt une première cigarette.

« Alors, c'est moche la frontière? » Demanda-t-il en expirant une longue colonne de fumée blanchâtre.

« Plutôt. »

Kakashi ne pris pas la peine d'avoir l'air plus en forme qu'il ne l'était. Genma était l'une des rares personnes qui avait sa confiance… et son amitié pour peu qu'elle vaille quelque chose. L'œil scrutateur de Genma le détailla pendant au moins trois bonnes secondes avant qu'il ne hausse les sourcils.

« T'as l'air d'un cadavre fraîchement sortit de sa tombe, lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche. »

Kakashi détourna les yeux, avec un demi-sourire. On ne pouvait pas reproché à Genma de manquer de franchise. De tact par contre…

« Je me sens mieux que lorsque je suis parti, » répondit Kakashi avant de boire une lampée.

Le regard de Genma parut sceptique, s'attardant sur les cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues creuses dissimulé sous son masque, semblant dire : « Tu me prends pour un imbécile? ».

« Je n'avais pas l'air mal en point, lorsque je suis partie, pourtant je l'étais, fit Kakashi toujours en regardant ailleurs. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, pas avec Genma. Celui-ci prit un air songeur, puis soupira.

« Je suppose que dans ce cas, il valait en effet mieux que tu prennes tes distances quelque temps. »

Genma était d'une présence reposante car il parvenait à le comprendre à demi mots. L'homme sourit soudain, se redressa et sortit de ses pensés.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là… ça fait du bien de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être revenu. »

Kakashi ne tourna la tête dans sa direction que lorsqu'il entendit son ami émettre un drôle de rire.

« Ne le soit pas trop vite, fit Genma avec un sourire torve. Rin était furieuse que tu ne sois pas venu la voir directement, elle m'a envoyé pour s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre selon ses dires. »

Leur resservant un deuxième verre Genma entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé au village pendant son absence. Parlant surtout de collègues et d'anecdotes, évitant de parler boulot, Genma était l'exemple même de la délicatesse. Kakashi sourit : Rin avait donné ses ordres on dirait.

Après un moment, il proposa à Genma d'aller déjeuner, il avait une faim de loup et rien pour cuisiner.

« Tout pour éviter ton couscous! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon couscous, réplique Kakashi, se sentant d'humeur joueuse. Il est excellent ce couscous! »

« Ce n'est pas la saveur, c'est la texture, » répondit Genma avec prudence.

Après trois ans de cohabitation avec Rin (simple question monétaire, ils n'étaient pas un couple) il avait finit par développé un reflexe de survie qui consistai à ne surtout pas critiquer. Quand une malheureuse petite réprobation franchissait ses lèvres malgré ses effort de censure c'était l'explosion garantie. Aussi développait-il petit à petit un autre talent : le rattrapage in extremis.

Kakashi eut un rire léger et Genma sourit.

« Ça aussi c'est bon, » souffla-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Quoi donc? » demanda surpris Kakashi en refermant le bâtant derrière eux.

« Ton rire. »

Kakashi le regarda surprit et Genma sentit le rouge lui monter au joue en comprenant le caractère un peu… tendre de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il fixa ses pieds un quart de seconde, légèrement rouge, avant d'éclater de rire, rejoint par Kakashi, ce qui dissipa le malaise du à la gêne. Ils tentèrent néanmoins de se calmer en voyant qu'ils étaient le point de mire de la plupart des passants.

« Ho, Kakashi très cher, puis-je vous offrir cet humble repas? » souffla Genma les faisant repartir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Marchant dans les rue de Konoha, les deux hommes flânèrent un peu, profitant du beau temps et du climat calme qui les entourais. Genma ne semblaient pas pressé d'aller dîner et le silence entre eux avait toujours été reposant. Bref, leur promenade était agréable. Leurs pas les menèrent bientôt aux abords des terrains d'entrainement.

Se dirigeant un peu à l'écart, Genma s'appuya contre l'arbre en fixant le ciel : certaine chose était plus facile à raconter comme à écouter lorsque l'on regardait ailleurs.

L'ayant suivit Kakashi s'assit, appuyant son dos contre le tronc. Il avait compris que Genma était près à l'écouter s'il avait envie de parler un peu.

Le vent jouait doucement dans les feuilles, faisant scintiller des taches de soleil sur l'herbe et donnant des teintes doré au feuillage. Les bruits des passants leur parvenait un peu amoindrit par la distance et il leur arrivait d'entendre par intermittence des exclamations au timbre enfantin. Genma alluma une cigarette, il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions, ils avaient tout leur temps, inutile de se pressé.

Le soleil s'étirait paresseusement sur les quelques arbres qui les entouraient. Caressant avec indolence le monde, l'astre entourait tout d'une lumière chaude et doré. Pourquoi avait-il si froid alors?

Fermant les yeux il posa la tête contre l'écorce, et fit le vide en lui. Il risquait de s'endormir, mais il avait besoin de ces quelques minutes de quiétudes et de sécurité pour ce reprendre. Il n'était pas faible et sensible, alors Kami-Sama pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se remettre?

Une pensés lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il s'étendait simplement là sur le sol. S'il arrêtait simplement de lutter. À quoi bon continuer alors que tous ce qu'il y avait eu de bon dans sa vie lui avait été arraché ou qu'il l'avait perdu par sa faute?

Une petite voix en lui se refusait à envisager cette solution.

La voix du devoir.

Cette importune qui l'avait si souvent arrêté alors qu'au bord du gouffre il allait se laisser sombrer, avant Iruka. Cette garce qui ne lui laissait pas un moment de faiblesse. Celle qui avait réussi si souvent à le garder en vie alors qu'il n'en avait plus ni l'envie ni la force.

Mais autrefois elle n'avait pas à lutter contre la perte d'Iruka.

Aujourd'hui le devoir seul ne parvenait plus à le maintenir debout : la douleur était trop intense.

Alors qu'est-ce qui le poussait encore, qui le rattachait encore à cette vie qu'il avait fait sienne. La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une image. Il revit son équipe à une autre époque, celle où encore enfants ils se fiaient à lui.

Pour eux, pour voir le monde dont parlait Naruto naître, celui où les Hommes ne se battraient plus pour une question de politique, mais seulement pour défendre leur idéaux. Où les différences ne diviseraient plus les peuples, mais les compléteraient.

Pour l'espoir tout simplement.

Puis il y avait Rin, Genma, Anko, Jiraya, Kurenaï, Ibiki… et même Gaï. Une petite voix souffla le nom d'Iruka mais il l'étouffa vite avant que la douleur ne lui déchire de nouveau le torse.

IL se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hayate quelques jours avant l'épreuve des Genin.

_« Nous ne sommes pas invincible, nous ne sommes pas devins, et jamais nous ne pourrons poser un geste en connaissant à l'avance toutes les répercutions qu'il aura. C'est terrifiant, mais c'est ainsi qu'est fait le monde. On peut refuser d'en faire partie, c'est un choix que je n'approuve pas, mais je ne peux dictée à personne ses décisions. Ou l'on peut choisir de vivre. »_

Soupirant il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le petit parc.

_« Ce n'est ni vivre, ni mourir qui te fait peur Kakashi, c'est laissé les gens t'approcher qui te terrifie. Même Rin n'a jamais réussis à percer totalement les murs que tu ériges autour de toi. Oui, il faut garder une distance entre nous et le monde, pour nous protéger, vu la vie que nous menons, mais il faut y vivre aussi de temps à autre pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais, merde à la fin quand est-ce que tu comprendras que la faiblesse qu'engendrent les liens est cent fois remboursées par la force qu'ils nous donnent. Nous protégeons ce que nous nous devons de connaître pour que tout cela ait un sens. Un jour peut-être que tu te rentreras ça dans le crâne.»_

« Hayate me manque, souffla Kakashi, il avait l'extraordinaire don de me mettre en colère parce qu'il avait toujours raisons… j'aurais bien besoin d'un sermon. »

Genma eut un petit rire et se laissa glisser près de lui.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Ils me manquent lui et Asuma. »

Son regard se perdit sur les brins d'herbes doucement bercer par la brise tièdes du printemps.

« Parfois, reprit Kakashi, j'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas les amitiés qui se sont présenté dans ma vie. Je me sens indigne d'elles et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se donne la peine de s'en faire pour moi… je suis reconnaissant bien sûr, mais je ne comprend pas. »

Genma ferma les yeux laissant le soleil caresser son visage.

« C'est parce que tu tente de donner un sens à quelque chose qui en est dénué. Le cœur ne connaît pas de règle, c'est comme si tu tentais de compter le vent. Nous sommes habitué à tout voir à travers les yeux du mérite et de l'honneur, mais certaine chose ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Cesse de te tourmenter, de toute façon ça ne changera rien à ce que tes amis pensent ou ressentent pour toi. Je me permettrais d'ajouter que même si tu n'es pas le mec le plus démonstratif tu es toujours là quand on a besoin de toi, ce qui fait que tu mérites amplement notre affection. »

Kakashi s'enfonça un moment dans un silence méditatif avant qu'une lueur d'amusement ne passe dans ses yeux.

« Donc si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas grâce à ma cuisine exceptionnel que tu es devenus mon ami? »

La grimace en réponse le fit sourire. Genma comprit qu'il n'aurait pas droit à d'autres confidences. Cela ne le gêna pas : il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait su réagir aux confidences de Kakashi s'il lui en avait fait.

« On va dîner? demanda-t-il en se remettant sur pied, tendant la main à Kakashi. »

Le Jounin sourit, acceptant avec reconnaissance autant le respect de son silence que sa main tendu.

« Oui ».

*

Une semaine plus tard, Kakshi toqua discrètement à la porte, il était tard et il n'aurait pas voulu la réveiller. Un peu de bruit lui parvint de l'autre côté du battant et on vint lui ouvrir.

Rin semblait en exaspéré quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction, mais par-dessus son épaule dans son dos.

« Ne touche pas à ça! » Lança-t-elle au jeune garçon qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'un rouleau sur son bureau.

« Si tu me demandes encore une fois ce fichu rapports, fis-t-elle sans détaché son regard de l'enfant, Gaï, je te jure que je t'enfonce mes ongles dans les yeux et que je te… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle venait enfin de lever les yeux sur lui. le premier instant de surprise passer elle se jeta a son coup, manquant le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Tu es revenu, tu es revenu, » répéta-t-elle avec un petit rire émerveillé, semblant avoir du mal à le concevoir, puis son rire cessa d'un coup sec et il reçut la plus violente gifle qu'elle lui ai donnée.

« Idiot! Tu n'aurais pas pu venir me voir plus tôt!! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le sang d'encre que je me suis fait en imaginant dans quel état tu pouvais être. »

« Je croyais que Genma t'avais fait son rapport, marmonna-t-il en massant sa joue douloureuse. »

« Tu veux rire? Il est partit en mission avant d'avoir eut le temps de me dire au revoir! T'en mériterais une autre tiens!»

«Tu me laisse te montrer le cadeau que je t'ai ramené avant? »

« Tu m'as ramené un cadeau? »

Elle paraissait tellement surprise et émue qu'il douta un instant que ça ait été une bonne idée. Il se rappelait encore du goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes et n'étais plus très sûr de lui. Mais elle apprécia tant son cadeau qu'il décida de mettre la sourdine à ses doutes.

« HO! C'est superbe! Et… les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle regarda l'imprimé. Kami-sama, souffla-t-elle en sortant de sa boîte le Obi où les deux insignes qui se mêlait dans un dessin artistique du plus bel effet, Kakashi, murmura-t-elle en caressant le tissu, c'est… la voix lui manqua alors qu'elle contemplait l'insigne de sa famille fondu dans celui de Hayate. C'est superbe. »

« Un homme qui me devait un service avait une soierie. Je ne savais pas si … »

« Tu as bien fait, je le porterait avec un grand honneur. »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue, le serrant dans ses bras ils auraient pu rester ainsi un long moment si un vacarme extraordinaire n'avait pas retentit. Soupirant Rin sembla s'effondrer contre lui avant de se redresser avec un air profondément blasé.

« Je te jure, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, ce gosse va me rendre cinglé. Gene, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu! »

« J'ai pas fait exprès tante Rin! » lança la voix juvénile venant de la cuisine.

« Kakashi, fit-elle sur une voix suppliante, t'es plus doué que moi avec les gamins, pitié, occupe le pendant que je ramasse le massacre. »

Une tonne d'excuse lui vint à l'esprit, mais aucune ne faisait le poids face à la moue chagrine et aux yeux suppliant de Rin. Cédant dans un grognement il lâcha son acquiescement du bout des lèvres.

« Gene, c'est ça? »

Le sourire splendide de Rin valait bien sa peine.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et Rin faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'ils jouaient à un jeu d'agilité qui remontait à sa prime enfance. Le jeu très simple consistait à attraper une aiguille rouge qu'il faisait sauter d'une main à l'autre sans toucher aux autres aiguilles. Gene était un enfant bruyant et agité, mais sommes toute sympathique et il avait une réserve inépuisable d'émerveillement.

Quand on cogna à la porte l'enfant le planta là pour courir vers le bâtant en criant :

« Papa! »

Se blottissant contre la jambe du nouveau venu il réclama un câlin qu'il sembla ravi de lui donner.

Kakashi blanchit soudainement regardant le nouveau venu. Iruka se releva, le bambin dans les bras, l'air gêné.

« Merci d'avoir Gardé Gene, Rin. »

Quand il remarqua Kakashi il figea, puis avec un sourire quelque peu crispé le salua.

« Bonsoir Kakashi ».

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Est-ce que Iruka c'est casé avec une damoiselle ayant un fils? Est-ce qu'il a un fils caché? Est-ce que vous me trouvé sadique. Allez, aimez, pas aimez? C'est le bouton vert.

Conscience : « C'était cruel ça. »

Ombrepluie : La ferme conscience.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, houlala, quel retard! Ça me vaudrait un renvoi ça! Enfin, j'espère que vous allez continuer à suivre, et que vous allez aimer ce qui suit

Bize op.

/

« Bonsoir Kakashi »

Kakashi se raidit blanchissant à vue d'œil, à tel point que Rin eut peur qu'il ne fasse un mal aise. Elle se maudit intérieurement : il aurait mieux valu qu'elle le pousse à partir au plus vite au lieu de le supplier pour qu'il lui apporte son aide.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, Kakashi se détendit soudain. Elle allait se mettre à croire au miracle si ça continuait.

« Bonsoir Iruka, j'ignorais que tu avais un nouveau pupille. ».

Iruka baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon qui à peine s'était-il blottit contre lui qu'il somnolait déjà. Rin pria pour qu'un autre miracle arrive et qu'elle trouve une excellente excuse pour les laisser seul. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à voir les retrouvailles de ses deux là. Kakashi avait beau être son meilleur ami, son frère et son amour impossible d'adolescente transi, il y avait des limites à ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Les conversations de couples dans son salon par exemple. Bon, il n'était plus à proprement parler un couple, mais c'était un détail insignifiant par rapport à la tension de la pièce. Même après la mort de Sarutobi, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit à l'ambiance aussi pesante. On aurait dit qu'il s'était statufié là dans l'attente d'un mot de l'autre. N'y tenant plus elle rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« Bon ben, c'est pas que je veux vous mettre à la porte, mais il est déjà tard et je dois me lever tôt demain. »

Iruka eut un mouvement, comme s'il reprenait vie et Kakashi se secoua à son tour.

Avec la politesse qui le caractérisait, Iruka allait lui présenter des excuses quand elle coupa court.

« Pas la peine de t'excuser pour quoi que se soit Iruka, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller son petit diable, je te le devais bien vu la tonne de rapports que t'as fait à ma place. »

Une idée germa dans sa tête et elle eu toute les peines du monde à caché ses intentions à Kakashi.

« Mais j'y pense, avec ton fils dans les bras, tu vas avoir du mal à ramener le gâteau qu'on a fait ce matin. Kakashi, ça te gêne pas de lui filer un coup de main, de toute façon c'est sur ton chemin. »

_Genma va me tuer quand il va revenir et voir que le gâteau que lui à fait Anko a disparu_

« Toi t'a fait un gâteau! »

Ça voulait dire quoi ça.

« Je sais cuisiner! Et je n'ai pas fait un gâteau, nous avons cuisiné tout les deux! »

Si elle n'avait pas peur de réveiller le gamin elle aurait probablement frappé Kakashi jusqu'à ce qu'il présente des excuses sur ses insinuations. Osé critiquer sa cuisine, quel honte!

« Voyons, on ne mangera jamais ce gâteau seul, tu peux le garder Rin tu sais. »

« Mais ça risque de faire de la peine à Gene, lui qui ne voulait même pas en prendre une tranche pour te le montrer. »

Elle était machiavélique et génial songea-t-elle en voyant qu'il capitulait. Ou alors c'est qu'il était bien trop facile à manipuler.

« Je vais vous le chercher, claironna-t-elle. »

Elle revint de la cuisine pour enfoncer la cloche de plastique entre les mains de Kakashi à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle les poussa ensuite dehors avec toute l'énergie de son rôle de marieuse improvisée et referma la porte.

Elle s'appuya contre le battant avec un soupir soulagé.

« _Enfin, je vais pouvoir profiter de mes vacances… Ho mon dieu! »_

Avec un soupir elle contempla la pièce sans dessus dessous. Genma n'allait pas apprécié, mais pas apprécier du tout s'il rentrait et voyait le salon dans cet état. Bah ça lui donnerait une raison supplémentaire d'extérioriser son stress. Elle faisait donc une autre bonne action à laissant la pièce dans l'état. Le stress s'était tellement mauvais pour la santé, et Genma aurait tout le loisir de se défouler dans le ménage. Non se n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, s'était se conduire en amie responsable qui prend soins de la santé des siens.

Ricanant elle se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Vraiment elle avait des penchants malins. Elle devait trop traîner avec Anko ses temps-ci.

Ils regardèrent sans surprise la porte se refermer sur eux. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas leur donner le sentiment de les mettre à la porte elle avait de drôle de méthodes. Mais enfin, c'était Rin.

Puis, Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil sur la cloche à gâteau dans ses mains avec suspicion.

« Tu veux vraiment ramener ça chez toi? demanda-t-il, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. On peut passer par une boulangerie et en acheter un autre qui lui ressemble. S'il n'y a pas de mort après consommation on risque de percer à jour la supercherie, mais il sera trop tard pour que quiconque puisse y changer quelque chose.»

Iruka eut un petit rire qu'il tenta de rendre le plus faible possible afin de ne pas réveiller son fils adoptif.

« À cette heure-ci? On ne trouvera rien d'ouvert. Je crains fort devoir risquer ma vie une fois de plus pour accomplir mon devoir. »

« Humm je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse demander, même à un ninja, d'aller jusque là par devoir. »

Iruka eut un petit sourire complice qui le laissa mitigé, ne sachant trop s'il en avait mal, ou s'il en était heureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de se sentir si près et en même temps si loin de quelqu'un. La présence d'Iruka, cette connivence entre eux, il ne l'inventait pas. Alors comment était-il cessé agir? Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux? Il pouvait être un acteur doué quand il s'en donnait la peine, mais ce rôle là lui semblait bien au dessus de ce qu'il pouvait simuler.

Quand ils s'engagèrent dans la rue menant aux appartements de fonctions, ce fut dans un silence semblant irréel. Le village si animé le jour était devenu d'une tranquillité de cimetière. La nuit était fraîche à cette époque de l'année, mais l'absence de tout souffle de vent rendait leur marche agréable. Kakashi appréciait d'autant plus cette excursion qu'il n'avait pas à prendre garde à la plus petite ombres. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de promenade nocturne pour le simple plaisir et il devait avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

La lune aurait suffit à éclairé leur chemin, mais les habitations qui projetaient leurs lumières en flaque d'or pâle sur le chemin leur offrait une autre source de luminosité pour orienter leur pas.

Il sentait le regard de son ancien amant posé sur lui, mais il n'osait pas tourner la tête et croiser son regard. Il se traita de crétin, se faisait l'impression d'un genin timide que la plus douée des élèves viendrait inviter à sortir.

« Tu as l'air d'un déterré. »

« Tu m'as vu dans un pire état non? Répondit-il doucement. »

Son cœur venait de faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine en percevant la note d'inquiétude dans la voix du professeur. Se décidant à tourner la tête dans sa direction il lui rendit son sourire. Les années de pratique derrière lui, lui permettaient d'avoir l'air parfaitement détendu… même s'il savait que le professeur lisait souvent au-delà.

Iruka aussi devait revenir de mission, car il avait cet air un peu…sauvage : cet air de violence à peine contenu. Demain matin, il le savait, plus rien n'y paraîtrait, mais pour l'instant il avait l'air plus ombrageux et en éveil que lorsqu'il revenait d'une banal journée de classe. (Encore que banale ne s'appliquait pas vraiment aux journées infernal que ses élèves pouvaient parfois lui faire vivre.)

Il se demanda quel genre de tâche l'Hockage pouvait bien lui avoir confié. Les affectations d'Iruka était rarement risqué, le village ne pouvant se permettre de perdre un enseignant, mais à voir l'estafilade sur son bras, il était clair qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller cueillir des oeillets.

Gene remua un peu dans les bras de son tuteur, attirant l'attention du Junin sur lui. Le gamin était sympathique, même si un peu canaille. Heureusement Naruto était partit avec Jiraiya et ne risquait pas de lui apprendre ses tours pendables.

Étrangement, les enfants l'aimaient bien. Pourtant si quelqu'un était totalement désemparé face à un enfant, c'était bien lui. Hayate avait déjà prétendu que cette affection particulière était dû à son air d'ours en peluche débourré (réflexion qui lui avait valu une crise de larmes d'hilarité de la part de Rin et des commentaires d'un genre humoristique douteux de la part de Genma et Gaï )

Voyant son regard posé sur son fardeau Iruka eut cet air attendri qu'il ne montrait que rarement.

« Je l'ai trouvé pendant une mission il y quelques semaines. Il faisait les poubelles, alors je l'ai invité à manger avec moi. Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux, sourit-il, on aurait dit que je lui annonçais qu'il était maître du monde. Il était brillant et débrouillard, alors je l'ai ramené avec moi. »

« L'Hockage n'a rien dit? »

Iruka toussota d'un air embarrassé.

« Heu…et bien… disons qu'il a fallu que je fasse plusieurs promesses concernant son éducation et les précaution à prendre. »

« Tu l'aime déjà comme s'il était ton fils. »

« Hummm, je m'attache trop vite, c'est ma principale faiblesse, je sais! Rin me le répète au moins trois fois par jour. Mais je ne laisse jamais cette faiblesse m'empêcher de faire mon travail, tu le sais non?»

Le message implicite était on ne peut plus clair : « Je sais ce que je fais, je sais les risques que je prends»

À ce stade de la conversation, il passa sous silence la possibilité que Gene ne soit rien de moins qu'un espion. Le petit était jeune, mais ils en avaient tout les deux beaucoup vu au cours de leur vie respective. Iruka connaissait les risques et il était prudent. Kakashi se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait garder le gamin pour l'empêcher de fureter dans ses appartements pendant son absence. Le professeur avait toujours eu une subtilité qui le rendait dangereux.

Iruka s'immobilisa devant un baraquement de fonctions réserver au Shinobi de Konoha.

« Et bien voilà, c'est chez moi… Tu entres?»

Il se força à calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi une invitation aussi anodine faisait-elle si vite? Il n'avait pas le droit d'interpréter les choses de cette façon. Pas le droit de penser qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose qu'une simple marque de politesse. Pourtant il ne pu refuser.

Entrant à sa suite, il sourit bêtement. C'était comme il se l'était imaginer, chaleureux et invitant. Deux kakémonos étaient posés sur les murs du fond, l'un représentant des fleurs de cerisiers, l'autre une grue pêchant dans les roseaux. Soie d'un bordeaux chatoyant, et l'autre d'un blanc des plus doux. Le symbole du renouveau et de la famille n'aurait pu être plus clair.

Il alla poser la cloche sur la table pendant qu'Iruka partait vers la chambre de son pupille pour le coucher. Il allait repartir sans s'attarder d'avantage quand Iruka apparut dans le couloir menant aux chambres, appelant doucement son nom.

« Kakashi? »

« Oui ?»

« Merci… pour le coup de main. »

Venant dans la cuisine, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Tu veux un thé? Demanda-t-il en s'activant déjà. Je n'ai pas grand choix à t'offrir, comme je reviens à peine au village, mais j'ai de la camomille ou du saké aussi, si le cœur t'en dit. »

Voyant les mains d'Iruka trembler, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir un grand trouble face à la situation.

« Je… je ferais peut-être mieux de partir… » souffla-t-il au lieu de s'asseoir.

Iruka se retourna et le regarda avec un sourire incertain.

« Peut-être en effet »

Il déposa sa théière pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Tendant la main pour ouvrir la porte, ses doigts frôlèrent les siens, et il frissonna, lutant pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit, Kakashi. »

Le junin perçut nettement le trouble dans sa voix.

« Oui, bonne nuit, » répondit-il en se retournant, surprit de remarquer le point auquel ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

Leurs doigts se mêlèrent doucement, s'enlaçant avec douceur. Ce contact qui pouvait se montrer anodin faisait battre son cœur très fort, trop fort peut-être. Son regard plongé dans le sien effaçait le reste du monde autour d'eux.

« Je devrais vraiment m'en aller, » souffla Kakashi, sans parvenir à se détacher de la vision de ses yeux si proche des siens, de sa bouche, à un souffle à peine.

« Se serait plus sage, » murmura Iruka sans libérer sa main, bien au contraire, la serrant dans la sienne.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne t ce qu'il faisait, sa main avait fusé vers la nuque du professeur, l'autre ayant subitement abaissé son masque, et il l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Un faible sursaut de lucidité lui aurait probablement appris qu'il était en train de faire une connerie monstre si le professeur ne lui avait pas répondu avec le même empressement rempli de désir, détruisant de manière irrémédiable le peu de raison qu'il possédait encore.

Se pressant contre lui, Iruka le départit de la veste de son uniforme, alors qu'il retirait la lanière de cuir qui retenait les cheveux chocolat de l'instituteur. Ses mains glissèrent dans la masse soyeuse, puis sur sa nuque, caressant sa gorge en se faufilant sous le col. Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de lui comme si son corps refusait qu'il existe le moindre centimètre entre eux.

Sa bouche dévorait voracement la sienne, leurs mains parcouraient leur corps, pris par une urgence qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il se retrouva bientôt nu torse, sa peau frissonnante pressé contre la sienne. Son souffle se coupa quand les lèvres d'Iruka quittèrent les siennes pour se poser sur l'attache de sa mâchoire, là où il avait toujours été terriblement sensible. Gémissant, il l'attira plus près de lui, chancelant, jusqu'à se que son dos heurte le mur de l'entré. Ses main tremblante finir enfin la tâche délicate de départir son ancien (plus si ancien que ça) amant du reste de son uniforme. La tête lui tournait un peu. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et il ne savait plus du tout où il pouvait bien en être dans ses sentiments.

Il savait qu'il voulait autant son corps que son cœur. Mais il avait si peur, si peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir le toucher de cette façon, de ne jamais plus pouvoir lui murmurer toutes ces choses qui l'habitait à la faveur de son sommeil. Même se qu'il faisait en ce moment l'angoissait. Iruka regretterait-il le lendemain?

Au lieu de faire taire son désir toute cette angoisse ne fit que l'attiser et le rendre plus passionné. Le serrant plus fort contre lui, il lui rendit l'un de ses baisers

Cherchant son regard, il le trouva emplit de la même fièvre que le siens. Sans plus se poser de questions, il laissa le professeur l'entrainer vers la chambre.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Désolé pour le retard, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, et je promet de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : salut^^

Déclaration : mais elle ait finit depuis longtemps ma déclaration de revenue ! HO ! c'est pas celle là o_0 ! bah non, il m'appartienne pas.

Raiting : Et voilà le M se justifie !

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Iruka le repoussa sur le futon, et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Tremblant, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, contre son cœur, là ou il devait être.

Sa bouche chercha la sienne, la trouva. Recueillant chacun de ses souffles, il se laissa couler entre les draps. La douceur de sa peau glissant sous ses paumes, le poids de son corps, la douceur de son regard : c'étaient des choses qu'il n'aurait pu oublier tout en les redécouvrant pourtant à chaque fois.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'écarte, n'aurait pas supporté le moindre centimètre d'espace les séparant. Heureusement Iruka semblait vouloir la même chose que lui. Se pressant contre lui, le professeur laissa ses mains glisser sur ses flancs, réapprenant lentement les lignes de son corps, ses contours, ses formes.

Parfois gémissant, parfois soupirant, il s'abandonnait à ses mains fortes et douces. Des mains d'homme élégantes et plus fines que les siennes, des mains qui avaient toujours su être tendu, paume ouverte, sans se lasser pendant des années. Il avait fallut qu'elle se referme pour qu'il comprenne enfin.

Laissant les siennes s'égarer dans son dos, il parcourut sa musculature fine jusque dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre venant se perdre sur la nuque gracieuse. Une pression un peu plus insistante de ses hanches sur les siennes lui arracha un feulement, et il ferma les yeux, savourant autant le plaisir que la sensation de son pouls, de son souffle contre lui.

« Tu tremble, murmura Iruka surprit. »

Renversant le professeur sous lui d'un mouvement du bassin, il sourit contre ses lèvres. Un sourire doux…aimant.

Le cœur d'Iruka manqua un battement et il se maudit intérieurement. Il s'était promis, que même s'il devait de nouveau l'aimer physiquement, car le désir entre eux était indéniable, jamais plus il ne laisserait ses sentiments interférer. Pendant des années il avait attendu ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, et maintenant qu'il le voyait, il ne savait plus si cela suffirait.

Trop peu trop tard ?

« J'ai froid sans toi, souffla Kakashi à son oreille. J'ai eu tellement froid… »

Caressant sa joue, il ne fit d'abord que l'effleurer du bout des doigts avant que sa paume ne glisse doucement sur son visage, parcourant ses traits.

« Je ne sais pas dire ses choses là, souffla-t-il, son trouble plus perceptible de seconde en seconde, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les ressens pas, et si tu voyais leur force, toi aussi tu en tremblerait. »

Iruka entoura sa nuque de ses bras, ramenant son visage contre le sien, lui offrant un nouveau baiser. Plus long, plus profond que tout les autres. Il n'était jamais trop tard, décida-t-il.

« Alors montre les moi, » susurra-t-il.

Leurs échanges reprirent de plus belles, l'intermède de tendresse s'effaçant pour laisser place à la même passion dévorante que celle qui les avaient poussé dans cette chambre. Les gestes se firent plus précis et délester l'autre des ses derniers vêtements devint rapidement la tâche la plus pressante.

Iruka fut le dernier nu. Pas par manque d'enthousiasme de la part de Kakashi, mais plutôt à cause de la nervosité dont il faisait preuve. Attendrit par se comportement qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, Iruka finit par lui venir en aide, détachant lui-même la lourde ceinture de cuir qui retenait le bas de son uniforme.

Posant les mains sur ses hanches, le junin fit lentement descendre le tissu, faisant suivre à son corps le même chemin. D'abord un peu hésitant, ses gestes retrouvèrent vite de leurs assurances.

Frôlant sa cheville de ses lèvres, il remontant lentement vers lui, laissant mainte trace sur sa peau, prenant plaisir à repasser encore et encore sur les endroit les plus sensible, le marquant à force de goûter à la chair tendre sous son genou, à la douceur velouté de sa cuisse.

Tremblant, le professeur geignit avant de se tordre de plaisir, retombant alangui sur les oreillers. Sa bouche lui faisait connaître de tel tourment, s'amusant de son impatience, jouant avec son désir qui ne cessait de croître alors qu'il embrassait son aine, caressait de la langue son bas ventre, suçotait amoureusement sa hanche.

Pressant son poing contre sa bouche pour retenir gémissement et faible cris, il le mordit violement en sentant une partie très intime des son corps, caresser par une langue joueuse. Malgré ses efforts, une plainte aigue lui échappa et tout son corps se tendit.

C'était si fort, tellement violent et doux à la fois. Ses doigts qui caressait son cuir chevelu décidèrent sagement de s'agripper aux draps sans lui demander son avis. A la manière dont ils se crispaient, cela valait sans doute mieux, mais il n'aurait su le dire, il n'en avait plus la moindre conscience. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il brouillait sa vue et le laissait gémissant et geignant se tordre contre le matelas.

C'est tout juste s'il lui resta assez de présence d'esprit pour tenter de repousser son amant quand la tension devint insoutenable.

« hannn…Kakashi je… »

Remontant en vitesse prendre possession de ses lèvres, il sembla prendre un plaisir quasi sadique à se presser contre lui. Ayant toute les peines de monde à ne pas venir sur le champ, il se mordit les lèvres aux sangs.

Le regard du junin était chargé d'un tel désir qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique. Gémissant, ce fut lui qui souleva les hanches cette fois, sentant parfaitement que leur situations n'était pas différente l'une de l'autre.

Chaque frôlement de leur peau, le moindre souffle sur leur épiderme surchauffé laissait une traîné de feu qui les traversait totalement, les laissant haletant et gémissant. Couvert de sueur, brûlant, Iruka supplia Kakashi de mettre fin à sa délicieuse torture.

« Prend moi, je t'en prie, j'ai envie…j'ai tellement besoin de te sentir en moi, viens. »

La douleur passa si vite, qu'il ne fut même pas certain de l'avoir ressentit. S'accrochant aux épaules de Kakashi, il tenta de ne pas sombrer totalement. Les yeux dans les yeux cela devenait si intime, si fort. Il avait la sensation de partager plus, de donné tellement plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu offrir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Chaque mouvement de hanches lui arrachait un cri de pur délice, allumant un brasier qui menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque seconde. Il n'y avait plus de limites entre eux, rien qui ne puisse jouer les gardes fous. Ils se perdaient en l'autre. Et pour la toute première fois, Kakashi n'eut pas peur de s'abandonner et de lâcher prise. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ne détacha pourtant pas son regard du siens, même quand il chavira, pris par les spasme de la jouissance, il le contempla, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire aussi longtemps qu'il le pu avant de sombrer lui même.

La douleur réveilla Anko. Ses poumons la brulaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Tentant de se relever en position assise, elle tomba plutôt à côté de son lit. D'une main tremblante elle parvint à atteindre sa commode et saisit la bouteille contenant les petits cachets.

Fébrile, elle tenta d'avaler deux comprimés, elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre un verre d'eau.

Elle y parvint tout juste.

La tête lui tournait et la douleur allait croissante. Le monde autour d'elle vacilla un quart d'heure qui lui sembla des années. Serrant les dents elle se forçat à se relever pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Elle se pencha vers l'avant en poussant un gémissement de pur souffrance.

C'était la première fois qu'une telle crise la saisissait alors qu'elle dormait. Elle n'osa pas s'imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si elle ne s'était pas réveiller à temps. La douleur l'aurait probablement clouée sur le futon et alors…

Une nouvelle lame glacée s'enfonça entre ses côtes et elle se mit à sangloter. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi mal que maintenant. Son supplice l'empêchait de penser. Sa combativité habituelle l'avait déserté. Elle avait si mal qu'elle aurait voulu mourir. Elle aurait acceptée n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on arrête de la torturé, pourvu que cette épreuve prenne fin.

C'était comme si on avait décidé de lui arracher la peau avec un économe et qu'on l'arrosait de sel.

Ses nerfs avaient pris feu et elle eut des hauts le cœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vomisse, songea-t-elle avec panique, si elle ne gardait pas les médicaments, se serait la fin et Kakashi ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Se fut sa dernière pensée lucide avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les chandelles projetaient leur lumière douce, jouant avec les ombres de façon sublime sur la peau d'Iruka.

Traçant des arabesques du bout des doigts sur son dos, il sourit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Il avait écarté tous doutes, toutes douleurs, il ne voulait penser à rien. Demain viendrait bien assez tôt.

Iruka se serra un peu plus contre lui, et il en fut tout bêtement heureux. Ses cheveux sombres accrochaient des reflets d'or en glissant doucement sur son torse, et son souffle vint bientôt se perdre contre son cou. Sa chaleur l'enveloppa et il se sentit protéger. L'angoisse le déserta complètement, lui offrant enfin un instant de répit.

Avec un bonheur sans nom il referma ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre son torse.

Sentir le cœur de l'autre battre, la caresse de son souffle, ses doigts entremêler au votre, ce devait être ça l'état de grâce : Une euphorie dans le calme, qui gonfle le cœur de ravissement. La plénitude absolue, mais si fort, si total qu'on oublie d'avoir peur, comblé au-delà de toute mesure.

« À quoi tu pense ? » demanda Iruka en observant une petite flamme vacillé avant de s'éteindre.

Kakshi tendit la main, la posant sur sa joue, il la laissa glisser lentement, jusqu'à son cou, puis sur son épaule avant de remonter caresser sa nuque.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à prononcer ce que chaque parcelle de mon âme crie si fort, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. … Je pensais au point auquel les choses qu'on ressent le plus intensément sont les plus durs à avouer Pourquoi, je ne parviens pas à te dire… »

Les lèvres du professeur l'empêchèrent de formuler le reste de sa question.

«Un jour tu pourras, et je serais là pour t'écouter, » souffla-t-il.

Son cœur affolé ne pouvait interpréter cela autrement que comme une promesse, l'attirant à lui il l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qui l'habitait.

« Tu seras le seul à l'entendre, jura-t-il, car tu es le seul pour qui j'ai envie d'y parvenir un jour. »

La dernière bougie s'éteignit et ils furent plongés dans le noir. Le silence de la chambre ne fut troublé que par quelque soupir, mais dans ses moments là, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de mots. Les promesses muettes sont les plus puissantes.

Alors, alors, vous l'avez aimé celui-là ? Désolé si ce n'est pas aussi bien que vous l'auriez voulu, mais c'est mon premier Lemon. A la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : moi

Raiting :M

Déclaration : j'aime le bleu ! …._et…_ Conscience je te déteste, tu peux pas me laisser croire juste un tout petit moment que tout ça, ça viens de moi._NON parce que ce n'est pas la vérité, aucun des personnage ne t'appartiens._

Allo tous, ou plutôt toute ^^, voici la suite, et désolé du temps que ça à pris en plus c'est vraiment court. Reste juste un chapitre après ça. Bonne lecture !

oOo

Il détestait l'hôpital, manque de chance il s'y retrouvait souvent ces temps-ci.

Il le détestait depuis si longtemps…

Et maintenant, devant elle si pâle dans un lit bien trop imposant, il se rappelait pleinement la raison de cette haine, de cette peur devant ces chambres aux murs blancs. Il se revoyait petit, la main dans celle de son…dans sa main s'avançant lentement vers le grand lit comme on va à l'échafaud. Il se rappelait de lui, si fort, si solide d'ordinaire, qui s'agrippait à sa main, lui demandant silencieusement de le protéger de la souffrance. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'était qu'un enfant. Comment un enfant peut-il protéger le cœur d'un mari devant sa femme qui se meurt ?

Il se rappelait du sourire de sa mère, c'était l'une des rares choses dont il se souvenait venant d'elle. Son sourire doux mais épuisé. Sa main fine, un peu décharné par la maladie qui tapotait le lit à coté d'elle.

_« Tu prends bien soins de ton père ? »_

Comme il était fier qu'elle lui pose cette question, et en même temps, comme elle pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Comme il se sentait honteux aujourd'hui.

_« Non, maman, non, je n'ai pas su prendre soins de lui. » _Songea-t-il tristement en s'assoyant sur l'une de ces chaises qui se ressemble toutes.

Rin avait l'air si fragile elle aussi, si fatigué, les yeux clos sur le monde extérieur, peut-être pour toujours.

Genma l'avait retrouvé en rentrant de mission, le lendemain du jour où lui et Iruka avait… dormis de nouveau dans le même lit. Elle avait passé près de six heures inconsciente sur le plancher de sa chambre. Elle était dans le comma. Et si son colocataire ne l'avait pas trouvée, elle serait sûrement morte maintenant.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il avait si mal, juste d'y pensé ça avait été comme un coup de kunaï

« Pourquoi, soupira-t-il en prenant sa main, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit… Tu me manques tu sais. J'ai besoin de mon sermon une fois de temps en temps, qui est-ce qui viendra me hurle dessus si tu n'es plus là ?»

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir n'est-ce pas ? Shizune lui avait dit de prier. Et bien il n'avait jamais autant prié de sa vie.

oOo

« Kakashi, il faut qu'on parle, » souffla Iruka lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de fonction du professeur.

Cette phrase, il l'avait souvent entendu par le passé, et généralement il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Elle lui faisait peur. S'assoyant à la table comme il le lui demandait, il le regarda par-dessus le rebord de la tasse qu'il venait de lui tendre, incertain.

« Kakashi on s'était mis d'accord. J'ai refusé d'être tout seul quand on est deux, parler à un mur, ou être le seul à faire des efforts, et même si ça me fends le cœur, si ça recommence je mettrais _définitivement_ un terme à nous deux. »

Il avait raison d'avoir peur de cette phrase là. Mais au lieu de la colère, ou de la tristesse à laquelle il s'attendait, Iruka s'assit calmement devant lui. Remplissant sa tasse, il tourna la théière afin qu'elle ne pointe pas dans sa direction. Au moins il avait toujours son respect. A sa grande surprise, Iruka saisit sa main doucement.

« Je sais que ce qui arrive à Rin te fait du mal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te replier sur toi-même ! As-tu déjà oublié ta promesse ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête, attendant sa réponse.

« Non, je n'oublie jamais mes promesse. Mais j'ai…mal…et je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça. Que tu me vois si faible…»

Portant sa main à sa joue, Iruka la pressa doucement sur son visage.

« Kakashi tu es toujours le plus fort de nous deux. Tu as toujours été le chêne solide sur lequel j'ai pu m'appuyer quand j'avais besoin de force… Mais je suis un homme, comme toi, et j'ai besoin de sentir que je peux être fort moi aussi, que je peux te protéger. Kakashi, laisse moi t'aider, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa paume. »

Kakashi le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas.

« Pour…pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais d'un homme faible? »

Iruka hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il savait que son amant avait parfois une vision très…shinobiesque de la vie, mais là ça tenait du handicap.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être faible, Kakashi, je te demande de me laisser être enfin ton amant : je ne sort pas avec le copy ninja ! Je sort avec Kakashi Hattake, c'est l'homme que je veux. Comment…comment faire pour que tu comprennes ? »

Kakashi baissa la tête, désolé de ne pas être comme Iruka l'aurait voulu.

« Kakashi, regarde moi, je cherche mes mots, ce n'est pas un reproche que je fait. Tu es un Shinobi, rien ne changera ce fait, c'est inscrit en toi, mais tu es aussi un homme. Et tant que tu seras Shinobi avant d'être un homme, je ne pourrais jamais être ton égal. L'amour c'est un échange, c'est comme le sexe, s'il n'y a pas de partage cela devient lassant. Et si tu restes distant, si tu ne me laisse jamais partager avec toi, nous allons tout les deux nous faire du mal. Je t'aime, et j'aime te sentir près de moi. Mais quand tu deviens cet homme insensible, indifférent à tout, alors tu me laisses seul. Tu pourrais me serrer dans tes bras à m'étouffer, je serais quand même seul. Parce que ici, il pointa sa tête, et ici, il pointa son cœur, tu deviens très loin de moi. C'est ta carapace, de cette façon tu te protèges de la douleur ou de la colère, mais tu me laisses loin de toi. »

« Je comprend, mais je ne sais pas faire ça, souffla-t-il avec tristesse, rester avec toi. J'ai toujours… Jamais je n'ai laissé quelqu'un s'approcher comme tu dis, parce que ça rend faible. Et que cette faiblesse là, je suis…je suis incapable de la gérer. »

Il était sûr qu'Iruka allait lui demander de partir maintenant. Après tout il le décevait une fois de plus. Quand il osa enfin relever les yeux, il ne comprit plus rien. Iruka lui souriait doucement.

« Mais, c'est ce que tu viens de faire, Kakashi, tu viens juste de me laisser t'approcher. Est-ce que cela te rend si faible ? »

Se levant il vint le rejoindre de son côté de la table pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je vais te confier un secret, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en s'assoyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. »

Prenant sa main dans les siennes il en caressa la paume avec douceur. Puis le poignet, l'avant bras et enfin le creux du coude, le faisant frissonner.

« Le cœur est toujours un point faible, continua-t-il dans un murmure. Ceux qui le ferme se détruise de l'intérieur, ceux qui l'ouvre risque de se voir blesser par un autre, et un cœur seul est facile à briser. »

Sa main remonta sur son épaule, glissant sur son torse jusqu'à se poser sur cet endroit si vulnérable.

« Mais à deux, la faiblesse se transforme en force. »

L'embrassant doucement, il posa son front contre le siens.

« Laisse moi te montrer combien on peut devenir fort. »

oOo

Alors, z'avez aimé ? faite le moi savoir, grosse bise à tous ! op


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Bibi

Disclaimeur : rien à moi, comme c'est surprenant !

Allo ! Je vous ais manqué ? Désolé du temps que cela a pris. Je tiens à vous remercier tous de vos encouragements et de votre gentillesse et de la patience dont vous avez fait preuve. Sans vous cette fic n'aurait probablement jamais eut de fin. Mais voilà ! Grâce à vous c'est choses faîtes !

oOo

Kakashi tendit la main vers la table, mais Gene déposa le pot de colle dans sa main avant même qu'il n'ait jeté un œil dessus. Le petit n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était installé sur le plancher. Par contre il l'amusait grandement à observer chacun de ses gestes avec une attention quasi religieuse. Il ne faisait pourtant rien de bien intéressant : il réparait simplement une petite maison de poupée pour un enfant de l'hôpital.

« Merci, souffla-t-il tout bas. »

Il ne voulait pas réveiller Iruka qui s'était endormit sur les coussins du salon alors qu'il corrigeait les premiers devoirs de l'année. La reprise des cours était toujours une période particulièrement épuisante pour l'instituteur qui devait alors, en plus de ses tâches habituelles, rassuré les parents des nouveaux arrivants et créer de nouveau plans de classe. Il préférait donc le laisser dormir autant qu'il le pourrait avant qu'il ne se remette à travailler comme un forcené.

« À quoi va servir le petit bâton ? demanda Gene en pointant un morceau de bois qu'il voulait utilisé pour solidifier le plancher du deuxièmes étages ».

Continuant à appliquer la petite frange de papier à l'aide d'une pince à sourcil, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il lui désignait.

« Tu sais ce qu'est une solive ? »

Le jeune garçon fit non de la tête.

« C'est une poutre qui supporte le plafond au dessus d'elle, dans ce cas-ci, elle supportera le plancher du haut. »

Il releva la tête, observant son petit assistant en train d'hocher la tête positivement, pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Le garçon le regarda continué dans un silence contemplatif qu'il lui semblait de plus en plus en plus difficile à tenir. D'habitude si sage, il s'agitait et ne cessait de changer de position. Posant la colle et la pince, il lui sourit doucement. Gene ne pouvait voir que ces yeux, mais le petit compris qu'il pouvait posé la question qui le tracassait sans crainte.

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller avec toi, quand tu rendra sa maison à Kinan ? Tu crois que papa sera d'accord ? »

Les yeux de Kakashi exprimèrent un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Comme chaque fois où il pouvait se laisser aller à songer au sourire de son amant.

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Ça ne met pas ta sécurité en jeu et tu seras rentré avant huit heures. Mais il va quand même falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui poser la question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce qu'il faut toujours demander la permission à ton père! Répondit le Junin avec sérieux.»

« Non ! Toi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me la donner ? T'es pas ma maman ? Pourtant tu couches dans le même lit que papa. Tu fais la cuisine quand papa rentre tard et tu t'occupes de moi quand il est très occupé. »

Parfois les enfants avaient un don pour poser LA question.

Toussotant, il fit un tour rapide de l'appartement du regard avant de revenir fixer Iruka comme s'il allait ce réveiller et le tirer de cette épineuse situation. Soupirant il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était tout seul sur ce coup là. Question d'être sûr qu'il allait bien comprendre ce qu'il allait lui expliquer, il observa bien en face le petit garçon.

« Et bien, tu vois, je ne suis pas ta maman. Je suis un homme. »

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant analyser la réponse qu'on venait de lui donner.

« D'accord, mais t'es quoi alors ? »

_Si seulement je le savais moi même._

« Par rapport à toi, je crois qu'on pourrait me considérer un peu comme un oncle. Peut-être que je deviendrais un jour, moi aussi, en droit d'agir en parent. Mais tant qu'Iruka san ne l'aura pas décrété ainsi, c'est à lui, et à lui seulement qu'il faut demander. »

Devant l'air un peu perdu du garçon il demanda doucement :

« Tu comprends ? »

Après un petit moment de réflexion, le garçon finit par faire signe que oui. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'en ait jamais vu chez un garçon de son âge :

« Mais, est-ce que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup mon papa ? Parce que ma maman, avant de dormir pour toujours, bien elle avait un monsieur qui dormait dans le même lit qu'elle. Mais même s'ils étaient dans le même lit que maman… Elle disait sans arrêt qu'il l'aimait… mais moi je savais bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ou alors pas beaucoup. »

Regardant gravement le jeune homme, et non pas le petit garçon, qui se tenait devant lui à cet instant, il se leva pour contourner la maison de poupée. Une fois devant lui, il s'agenouilla pour que se soit plus facile de lire dans son regard.

« Sur mon honneur, Gene, je jure que j'irais jusqu'à donner ma vie pour ton père. Il est la chose la plus précieuse qui existe pour moi et je l'aime au point de renoncer à mon devoir s'il me le demandait. Comprends-tu ce que je dis ? »

Le petit garçon l'observa un moment en silence, puis il lui sourit.

« Pas tout. Mais tu l'aimes beaucoup, alors je te permets de rester. »

Lui souriant toujours de son air innocent, il se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre.

« Il faut que je termine mes devoirs pour que papa dise oui. »

Souriant de son aplomb, Kakashi hocha doucement la tête. Les enfants le déconcerteraient toujours. Se retournant lui même pour se remettre à son propre travail, il surprit une larme qui coulait lentement sur la joue du professeur.

« Tu as tout entendu ? demanda-t-il gêné en se rassoyant devant la petite maison de carton. »

Iruka ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« J'ai entendu « je t'aime » souffla Iruka à son oreille. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. »

oOo

« Bonjour Rin, j'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Gene agrippa la manche de son uniforme jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers lui.

« Kakashi, murmura le petit garçon, tu sais qu'elle dort la dame, hein. »

Se retenant pour ne pas rire devant son air alarmé, il s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Elle ne dort pas Genne, pas vraiment. En fait elle est dans le comma. C'est un peu comme si son esprit avait décidé d'aller se promener sans son corps. Certains pensent qu'elle nous entend. »

« Alors pourquoi on ne lui demande pas simplement de revenir ? »

Oui, pourquoi n'est-ce pas si simple, songea-t-il en observant les traits pâles de sa meilleure amie.

« Bonne question. »

Gene grimpa sur la chaise à côté du lit et observa la femme toute pâle étendue dans le lit d'hôpital.

« Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle boude ? »

« Non, je crois qu'elle n'arrive tout simplement pas à retrouver son chemin. »

Alors qu'il observait à son tour son corps bien trop amaigri, il entendit la petite voix angoissée du garçon.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup la dame, hein ! »

Il l'aimait oui, et plus que comme une simple amie. Elle était sa mère, sa sœur, une part de lui. Ils avaient tant traversés ensemble. C'était tout son passé qui reposait avec elle dans ce lit qu'il avait appris si jeune à haïr.

« Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. »

Voyant que cela troublait le jeune garçon, il lui sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Elle est un peu comme ma maman. »

Soulagé, à l'idée que Kakashi ne l'aimait pas plus que son père de substitution, le petit garçon eut un sourire resplendissant.

« Et si on allait porter cette maison de poupée à Kinan ? proposa Kakashi en pointant le sac que l'enfant avait tenu à porter. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. »

L'enfant sauta à terre et fila vers la porte avec une promptitude qui parlait d'elle-même. Souriant, Kakashi le suivit, ne s'immobilisant que sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu sais Rin, je viens de réaliser une chose importante. Tu as toujours été là quand les choses allaient très mal pour moi. Tu as partagé mon malheur sans rien demander en retour… alors il est important que tu reviennes maintenant pour partager mon bonheur. »

Refermant la porte tout doucement, il sourit en voyant Gene qui expliquait avec entrain à la petite Kinan ce qu'était une « Silive » et pourquoi le plancher du deuxième étage ne s'effondrerait plus.

Oui, il était très important qu'elle revienne.

Ayant refermé la porte, il ne remarqua pas ses doigts qui venaient de se refermer sur le drap blanc.

oOo

Ça y est, c'est terminé ! Vous n'y croyiez plus, et pourtant ! Un merci particulier à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews une nouvelle fois!


	9. Chapter 9

« Parfois j'ai peur. »

Ce commentaire murmuré, à peine soufflé, poussa Iruka à se redresser sur un coude. Le professeur se réinstalla plus confortablement, son poing fermé venant supporter sa tête lourde de fatigue. Kakashi avait tant de mal à se confier à lui, que lorsqu'il le faisait spontanément, il sentait une joie intense l'envahir. Si intense quelle aurait balayé toute envie de dormir, aussi puissante soit-elle.

Le professeur attendit, son regard chaleureux balayant le visage de son amant. Ce visage qu'il était désormais le seul à connaître. Ce si beau visage que Kakashi lui avait permit de voir, un cadeau, un présent à ses yeux inestimable. La preuve de sa confiance.

Son amant soupira, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il était étendu près de lui, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. Un air de lassitude peint sur ses traits. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Iruka tendit la main et caressa sa joue. À sa grande surprise, Kakashi vint la retenir.

S'était un moment étrange, de ses instants si fragile qu'un soupir parvient à briser. Iruka l'appréciait d'autant plus qu'il savait la valeur de cette confidence. Le prix qu'elle coûtait à Kakashi et combien il devait lutter avec lui-même pour réussir à avouer une faiblesse, aussi infime soit-elle.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, laissant la main captive pour attirer Iruka contre lui. Il avait envie de son contact. Envie et besoin. Une combinaison qu'il avait appris à accepter malgré le trouble confus qu'elle semait en lui.

« J'ai peur de mal faire avec Gen. De suivre les traces de mon père.

Iruka fus surpris. Kakashi ne parlait jamais du grand croc blanc de Konoha, n'y faisait même pas la plus petite des allusions et quittait généralement la pièce si quelqu'un s'y risquait en sa présence. Chagrin ? Rancœur ? Nul ne savait, pas même lui.

- Sakumo était un Shinobi exceptionnel, le junin d'un ton songeur. Quand il se bâtait il dégageait une telle puissance qu'une aura blanche et pure de chakra l'enveloppait. Il était une légende de son vivant, une force de la nature que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, un idéal de ce qu'un vrai ninja devait être. Tout le monde le surnommait le croc blanc de Konoha et il était adulé par tous, même par moi. Mais il avait beau être un grand guerrier, s'était un père médiocre.

Iruka se pressa un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il sentait le froid qui s'emparait de son amant à chaque fois qu'il était question de cet homme à la fois si aimé et tant haïe.

- Il était absent, toujours en mission où loin de la maison. Je suppose que l'absence de ma mère lui faisait trop mal. Même lorsqu'il était là, la plupart du temps il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Pourtant les dieux savent que je faisais tout pour être digne de lui, mais rien ne semblait jamais assez. C'est dur de satisfaire les exigences d'un homme pour qui les jutsu les plus complexes ne sont rien d'autre que des exercices d'échauffements, remarqua-t-il amèrement.

Iruka n'osa pas l'interrompre pour lui dire combien il était désolé, combien il l'aimait, combien il était fier de lui et heureux qu'il ne soit pas resté ce connard arrogant décrit par Genma, combien il admirait ninja, mais surtout l'homme qu'il était. L'instant était trop fragile pour qu'il s'y risque. Il se contenta de prendre sa main et la serrer doucement.

Kakashi répondit à la pression sur sa paume et soupira. Il se sentait tellement fatigué en invoquant ses souvenirs. Mais étrangement en parler à Iruka semblait alléger ce poids qui se rattachait à eux.

- Parfois, il lui arrivait de se rappeler subitement qu'il avait un fils et il tentait de rester chez nous au moins un soir où deux. Alors nous nous regardions sans trop savoir quoi nous dire. Les journées se passaient pourtant relativement bien, mais lorsque je partais me couché s'était différent. Il sortait la bouteille de saké et je me réveillais vers trois heures du matin parce qu'il était en train de casser des trucs dans la maison. Il avait l'alcool mauvais et quand ma mère est tombée malade il est devenu… plus violent. Malgré tout, s'était mon père, et je l'aimais.

Comprenant qu'il attendait de lui une réponse, Iruka se redressa pour bien capter son regard.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça, souffla-t-il en caressant son torse, son épaule, tentant de le rassurer. Tu es présent pour Gen. Tu l'écoutes et même si tu ne lui cries pas ton affection chaque matin, il sait que tu l'aimes comme s'il était ton fils. Il sait qu'il peut tout te dire.

Kakashi soupira.

- Je n'arrête pas de me demander… À chaque fois que je lève le ton ou que je le réprimande, je me demande si j'ai bien fait, si j'ai agit correctement, si je ne suis pas trop exigeant où trop dur avec lui. Je vois cette admiration dans son regard, la même que j'avais pour mon père… et je… je ne veux pas le décevoir, le blessé comme je l'ai été. Je me sais différent de Sakumo, mais il est si facile de briser un enfant.

Il ne prononça pas le nom de Sasuke, s'était inutile. Il flottait près d'eux comme un fantôme. Un gâchis attristant dont certaine mauvaise langue accusait le copy ninja.

- Tu sais, fis celui-ci presque hésitant, mon maître disait que chaque enfant portait en lui un feu couvant, et que, d'une parole, les adultes avaient le pouvoir de l'allumer ou de l'éteindre à jamais.

Iruka sentit le malaise, le doute en Kakashi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le regarder intensément, tentant de le convaincre par la seule force de sa propre certitude.

- Quelqu'un d'autre avait éteint le feu de Sasuke bien avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Itachi l'avait déjà trop fait souffrir. Tu as réussis à le garder sur la bonne voie pendant plus longtemps que quiconque d'autre ne l'aurait pu. Tu n'étais pas, et tu n'es toujours pas responsable de ses choix.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

- C'est normal. Il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que de regarder un enfant et de se dire qu'il dépend de nous. Que tout son avenir repose en grande partie sur ce que l'on saura lui transmettre.

- Comment tu fais avec les gamins. Même après avoir eut l'équipe sept, je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être soit trop insouciant, soit trop surprotecteur avec… pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Iruka posa la tête sur son épaule, souriant toujours aussi tendrement.

- Tu me fais penser à moi avec Naruto. Je passais mon temps à m'arracher les cheveux de sur la tête. Ce fichu gamin a un don pour se créer les pires ennuis. Souvent, je me demandais si je faisais bien les choses.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour te rassurer? demanda Kakashi avec curiosité.

Le professeur eut un petit rire, il savait que sa réponse n'aiderait pas vraiment son amant.

- Avec le temps, j'ai accepté le fait que je n'arrêterais pas de me remettre en question et que je serais toujours inquiet pour lui. Sarutobi me disait souvent que s'était le lot de tous les parents et des bon sempaï. C'est devenu plus facile quand tu t'es mis à veiller sur lui, puis encore plus aisé quand Jiraya-sama à proposer de devenir son maître. Je savais qu'il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre. Et s'était en grande partie grâce à toi.

Kakashi esquissât un faible sourire.

- L'équilibre… oui. C'est une chose qui me semble si dur à atteindre quand on veut préparer ses jeunes à la réalité de notre vie sans les effrayer. Surtout quand tout change si vite.

Le professeur ne dit rien pendant un moment et son amant senti son changement d'humeur. Au bout d'un instant il vu qu'Iruka portait une main à son visage, effleurant la cicatrice qui le traversait et sentit son cœur se serrer pour lui. Il dégageait cette fragilité des mauvais jours. Ceux où il apparaissait trop vulnérable et se sentait forcé de compenser par des coups de gueule. Sauf que cette fois, à cause de la fatigue sûrement, il n'y eut que sa tristesse.

- Je suis reconnaissant que les choses aient tant changé, souffla-t-il faiblement. Je n'aurais pas voulu que Naruto, ou Gene vivent à l'époque où nous avons grandit.

Cette remarque, innocente de la part du professeur, lui porta un coup vicieux.

S'était bien connu, l'histoire se répétait et il en faisait des cauchemars car le quotidien prenait lentement mais sûrement un tour de plus en plus sombre. Les missions devenaient plus risquées, plus politique, plus ciblé, et plus nombreuses. Les mesures de surveillances étaient passées du deuxième niveau au cinquième en l'espace de quelques semaines. Sachant que l'échelon le plus haut était de dix et qu'en temps normal il se situait au premier, tout cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant.

Toutefois Iruka n'était qu'un professeur, un genin. Même s'il pouvait juger comme les citoyens de la détérioration de certains liens politique et en tant que son amant de l'augmentation constante du nombre de ses missions, il ne savait rien des secrets d'alcôves de l'état. Et le junin qu'il était ne voulais pas lui en parler. Si Konoha retombait en guerre, ils ne pouvaient rien y changer et Kakashi ne tenait pas à l'inquiéter inutilement avant l'heure.

Il se sentait un peu hypocrite. Son amant avait prouvé à plus d'une reprise qu'il savait faire face au pire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il cherchait à le protéger.

- La guerre, l'obéissance avant l'honneur, les trahisons, les fausses alliances… cela leur aurait fait trop de mal, continua Iruka. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, malgré tout se qu'ils ont traversés, ils ont su conserver une part d'innocence.

- Tu crois qu'on peut resté innocent après avoir pris la vie d'un homme ? demanda doucement Kakashi en caressant son dos.

Ce fut au tour d'Iruka de soupirer.

- Je ne sais pas. Le meurtre ne vous laisse pas inchangé. Mais je crois qu'ils ne seront jamais convaincus que le mal peut gagner sur le bien ou qu'ils peuvent être forcé de tuer pour autre chose qu'une cause juste. Ils ne sont pas de ceux qui peuvent croire que le lendemain sera juste pire que le jour même et que ceux qu'ils nomment amis les tuerons parce qu'ils en savent trop par rapport à leur niveau d'accréditations. Je crois qu'ils continueront toujours d'avoir confiance en la vie. Ce sont des optimistes résolument tournés vers l'avenir. Pas des utopistes, mais des idéalistes, et je prie en voyant ce côté ingénue pour que le jour où ils paieront le prix de cette candeur ne soit pas leur dernier.

Kakashi aurait pu se moquer, dire qu'il dramatisait et tenté de le rassurer. Mais ils en avaient tous deux trop vu pour que ses mots ne sonnent pas creux. La mort était une garce, et comme telle, elle aimait volée à sa compagne vie ceux qui semblaient trop l'aimer, question de lui faire un pied de nez. Les choses tournaient souvent mal pour ceux qui étaient trop confiant, ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir.

- Alors, repris Iruka d'une voix songeuse, quand tu te montre plus autoritaire, je crois que Gene lui-même le prends comme une preuve d'affection. Il sait que si tu ne tenais pas à lui tu ne hausserais jamais la voix. Car tout ce que tu fais, c'est pour que son nom ne se retrouve pas prématurément sur cette fichu stèle au cimetière. Tu es un homme bon et un bon père. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, si un jour tu ne devais pas agir de la bonne façon avec Gene, je te le dirais. »

Sur ce point au moins, il se sentait moins tendu. Iruka avait raison. Se confier pouvait lui faire du bien, même si cela avait réveillé d'autre angoisse pour lesquels aucun d'eux ne pouvaient rien.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, tentant de ravaler ses angoisses et de ne pas penser à la guerre. Il ne servait à rien de trop se projeter dans l'avenir. Au bout d'un moment il crut qu'Iruka s'était endormit, mais quelques minutes de silence plus tard son amant se blottit davantage contre lui.

« Ça va recommencer, pas vrai? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte. La guerre.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'Iruka comprendrait. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur élève de sa promotion, mais il avait une intuition impressionnante et il était loin d'être bête.

- Probablement, souffla-t-il, mais pour le moment nous avons atteint un espèce de plateau dans l'escalade de la tension politique. Sauf Suna qui nous a à nouveaux assurés de son soutien, on assiste à un statu quo unanime. À moins d'un acte de Casus Belli incroyable, je doute que les choses change avant que l'Akatsuki ne soit vaincu.

Iruka s'abîma dans un silence lourd et même le géni qu'il était aurait été bien en peine de dire à quoi il pensait.

- Promet moi une chose, demanda le professeur après des secondes qui parurent duré des heures à Kakashi. Promet que tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi pour me protéger. Ça me ferait trop de mal.

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il pouvait juré sans y réfléchir. Si la situation se détériorait encore, en tant que Junin et ex-anbu il serait une cible de choix. Iruka était déjà assez en danger comme professeur (1) sans y ajouter la menace d'un assassinat pour l'atteindre. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit, une séparation leur ferait trop de mal pour le peu de bien que ça apporterait.

- Je te le promets. À moins d'un ordre direct, je ne tenterais pas de te laisser pour te protéger. »

Kakashi coula une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant, savourant leur douceur chaude et le calme de l'instant. Il inspira son odeur, se laissant bercer par le souffle sur son épaule. Il puisait dans cette intimité si simple un réconfort qui supplantait ses craintes pour le moment. Son maître lui avait appris à ne penser ni au passé qu'il ne pouvait changer, ni au lendemain que rien ne lui assurait de voir. Cela ne lui laissait que le présent pour vivre, et à cet instant précis, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

oOo

(1) Pour ceux qui se disent : HEIN! Bien oui, pensez-y un peu. Si vous étiez un méchant Junin qui veut des informations sur les ninja du camps adverse, est-ce que vous essaieriez d'enlever un membre de l'état major balèze et ultra protégé, ou la méthode la plus simple ne serait pas d'enlever un ninja relativement faible et donc facile à capturer qui a enseignés aux sept ou huit dernières générations et a une connaissances général des talents de chacun parce qu'il est en prime membre du conseil d'assignation de mission? Je suis peut-être paresseuse, mais moi j'opterais pour la cible facile qui risque de parler plus vites étant donné qu'il n'a pas reçut la même formation de résistance aux interrogatoires musclé que son pote le gros balèze.


	10. Chapter 10

Gene leva la tête de son dessin, observant son père avec de grands yeux inquiet. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois de la matinée, Kakashi fus intrigué par son manége.

« Hé ! fis Kakashi en s'assoyant près de lui sur le plancher, qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?

Gene repris son crayon et recommença à dessiner.

- Rien, soupira-t-il avant de relever subitement la tête en entendant la vaisselle tintée dans le lavabo.

Ses grands yeux apeurés firent comprendre à Kakashi qu'il refusait juste d'avouer son angoisse. Kakashi pouvait le comprendre, lui-même n'osait que très occasionnellement donner une réponse honnête lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il attrapa donc un crayon de cire dédaigné à cause de sa couleur rose et vola une des feuilles blanches du garçon, s'attirant quelques regards en coins. Il feignit de ne pas les remarquer et commença à tracer une fleur de Sakura sur le papier.

- Tu sais, parfois parler de ce qui nous fait peur nous aides à se sentir mieux. C'est ton père qui me l'a dit. Et il a raison. Quand je lui parle je me sens mieux après, expliqua-t-il en continuant à dessiner.

Le fils d'Iruka le regarda par-dessous ses cils, timide.

- Tu as peur, des fois ?

- Bien sûr. C'est ce qui distingue les gens intelligent des imbéciles, souffla-t-il en se rappelant de ce que disait souvent son maître.

- Alors Naruto, il est imbécile ? demanda Gene en faisant appel à sa logique implacable d'enfant.

Kakashi ne pu retenir un petit rire, s'imaginant sans peine la tête du blond s'il attendait le petit garçon.

- Non. Il est juste trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'il a peur.

- Pourquoi il ne veut pas montrer qu'il est intelligent ?

À voir le sourire en coin que tentait de cacher son amant à cet instant, il suivait leur conversation avec intérêt, mais n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir.

- Parce que ça nous rend vulnérable. Les adultes ne peuvent pas montrer à tout le monde qu'ils ont peur parce que ça les rendrait trop fragile devant les personnes qui veulent leur faire du mal. Et, parfois, ils sont tellement habitués à faire semblant devant les gens qui ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils ont peur, qu'une fois devant ceux à qui il pourrait se confier, ils ne savent plus comment faire.

Les sourcils froncés, le petit garçon s'abîma dans la contemplation de la grue qu'il était en train de dessiner. Un espèce de triangle qui s'allongeait dans ce que Kakashi présumait être de l'eau, et surmonté d'un grand ovale bleu, blanc et gris. Puis Gene releva la tête.

- Comme quand tu parles avec tante Rin et que tu ne lui dis pas que tu as peur qu'elle retombe endormit ?

Cette remarque fis l'effet d'une douche froide à Kakashi. Sa gorge se serra soudain et il dû prendre un petit moment avant de réussir à répondre. Kami-sama à quoi avaient donc pensé les dieux en dotant les enfants de perspicacité ?

- Oui, répondit-il lentement, comme lorsque je parles avec Rin.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, uniquement troubler par le grattement des crayons de cires sur le papier. Puis Gene interrompit son coloriage. Il garda la tête baisser, réfléchissant furieusement. Le petit garçon mâchouilla le bout de son crayon, puis le déposa à côté de lui avec un sérieux presque comique.

- Est-ce que papa va se débarrasser de moi si vous avez un vrai bébé ? demanda-t-il avant que son débit ne s'emballe et rende les mots dure à distinguer les uns des autres. Parce que Kinan elle a dit que dans son ancienne famille, sa fausse maman elle avait eut un bébé et que quand ils ont eut leur bébé, ils voulaient plus d'elle. Alors ils l'ont redonnée à la dame bizarre qui nous amène à plein d'endroit et…

- Du calme ! fis Kakashi en posant doucement une main sur son épaule. Nous sommes deux hommes, aucun de nous ne peut avoir de bébé. Puis aucun de nous ne voudrait que tu t'en ailles, assura-t-il avec conviction. Ton père et moi t'aimons, nous ne te laisserons jamais partir avec une étrangère et nous ne t'aimerons jamais moins parce qu'il y a un autre enfant dans la maison. Tu _es_ notre fils et un bébé n'y changerait rien. Mais tu peux en parler avec ton père, si tu veux. Il a toujours été meilleur que moi pour expliquer ces choses là. »

Gene se détendit, finissant même par lui sourire. Après un moment il se remit à dessiner et Kakashi leva un regard un peu inquiet à Iruka. Avec un sourire le professeur lui assura qu'il s'était très bien débrouillé.

« Tu as été génial, assura le professeur quand il vint déposer sa tasse dans l'évier remplis d'eau savonneuse.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux que tu lui parles plus tard, murmura-t-il anxieux de ne pas avoir réussis à trouver les bons mots.

Iruka eut un sourire aussi chaleureux que le soleil.

- Je le ferais, parce qu'il a aussi besoin de l'entendre de ma part, mais je ne trouverais rien de mieux à lui dire que ce que tu lui as expliqué.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

Détestant embrasser du tissu, Iruka déposa plutôt un baiser léger dans sa paume.

- Vraiment, acquiesçât-il avec se sourire qui faisait battre son cœur trop vite. Tout ce que tu as dit était parfait.»

oOo

Kakashi observait Iruka. Penché sur les examens de ses petits élèves, il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, ses cheveux soyeux retombait librement sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux sombre reflétait l'éclat de la lampe. Il était magnifique.

Il faisait nuit, Gene était couché depuis plusieurs heures et il attendait simplement que le professeur finisse ses corrections en sirotant un verre de sake. Il avait envie de se coucher avec lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. De respirer son odeur et de se perdre dans la chaleur diffuse de sa peau.

Ça pouvait avoir l'air étrange. Surtout de sa part. Mais même s'il adorait faire l'amour avec Iruka, le sexe n'avait jamais été l'aspect primordial de leur relation. D'autant plus surprenant quand on savait qu'avant le professeur il avait toujours fréquenté des hommes pour cette unique raison.

Soudain Iruka éclata de rire sans justification apparente. Kakashi fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait rien qui prêtait à s'esclaffer.

Remarquant sûrement son air perplexe, le professeur lui tendit en souriant la feuille qu'il corrigeait.

_Question numéro trois : Quelle est la première chose qu'un Shinobi se doit de redouter? _

La réponse voulue était bien sûr l'échec. Mais d'une main sûre, le jeune garçon à qui appartenait la copie avait tracé sans hésitation une réponse bien de son crue.

**_Sa Maman._**

Souriant devant la répartie candide, il parcourut rapidement la feuille pour se rendre compte que le gamin avait fourni des réponses semblable sur presque la totalité de l'examen.

Il ne donnait pas cher de l'élève d'un point de vue académique, mais pour la créativité, cela ne manquait décidément pas de piquant.

« Est-ce que cet étudiant a toujours eu ce genre de réponse? »

Iruka eut un sourire un peu ennuyé.

« Oui. Pourtant Yuki est un bon élève, il apprend vite et comprends bien. Il réussit tous les exercices. Mais dès que le travail doit être noté, il fait exprès. Ce n'est pas tant par esprit de rébellion que par besoin d'attention. De cette façon il est sûr d'avoir sa place au cours de rattrapage.»

« Je comprends la logique, mais pas le comportement, dit Kakashi en buvant ce qui restait d'alcool dans son verre. »

Le professeur haussa les épaules avant de saisir son propre verre pour l'imiter.

« Il se sent seul, abandonné. Chaque enfant réagit différemment à cette situation. Certain tente de se dépasser pour qu'on les remarque, d'autre vont s'attirer des ennuis dans le même but. Il y en a qui tournent mal en croyant qu'ils ne valent pas mieux. Tu sais, il n'existe pas de schéma prédéfinit pour la détresse.»

Parlait-il en se basant sur son expérience avec Naruto, ou d'un point de vue plus personnel ? Il ne savait pas beaucoup de chose sur ce qu'avait été la vie du professeur avant qu'il ne commence à se fréquenter.

Il savait qu'Iruka s'était retrouvé orphelin assez jeune, qu'il s'était très tôt proposé comme tuteur pour Naruto et que Sarutobi le considérait comme l'un de ses fils. Il n'en savait pas plus et il n'avait jamais osé lui poser de questions.

ooo

suite la semaine prochaine. bisou


	11. Chapter 11

« Quel genre d'enfant tu étais?

La question lui avait échappé, trop captivé par les traits d'Iruka pour réussir à la retenir. Il fut surpris de voir le regard de son amant s'assombrir légèrement. Il ne croyait pas que s'était une question qui pourrait être embarrassante ou rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Le professeur observait sa main qui tenait toujours sa plume et finit par décrisper la prise qu'il avait sur elle. Avec douceur il la reposa sur la table et commença à ranger ses papiers pour se garder les mains occupés.

- Du genre livré à lui-même. Oh! Bien sûr il y avait toujours Sarutobi qui s'enquérait de moi de temps à autre. Mais en règles général… personne ne faisait grand cas d'un orphelin de plus où de moins. Le quatrième venait de mourir… ce n'était pas une époque très plaisante. Quand j'ai vu que personne ne voulait s'occuper de Naruto, je me suis porté volontaire et ensuite j'avais trop de responsabilité pour voir les jours et les semaines passer.

Kakashi se rappelait sans peine de la haine des villageois pour le gamin renard. De sa propre rancœur envers cette petite chose qui avait volé la vie de son maître. Bien sûr, après coup, il avait réussit à relativiser, et en l'ayant eut comme élève il était définitivement tombé sous le charme de cette petite boule d'énergie. Mais à cette époque, cela avait été difficile de regarder l'enfant sans y voir un rappel d'une profonde blessure. Il ne comprenait pas comment Iruka, qui venait de perdre ses parents à cause du démon renard, avait pu vouloir sciemment la garde de son porteur.

- Comment as-tu réussis à regarder Naruto sans penser à… à ce qu'il était à l'époque, sans voir ce que les autres y voyaient.

Iruka releva un regard ou l'on pouvait lire sa fragilité à cet instant.

- Mon père était un homme admirable et un shinobi encore plus grand, je n'ai jamais eut son talent en tant que ninja, mais j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour honorer ses enseignements. Et l'un d'entre eux disait qu'un homme ne se laisse pas dominé par son impression des choses, il s'efforce de les connaître et réserve son jugement pour le moment où il saura vraiment ce qui ce cache derrière les apparences.

Kakashi le dévisagea, surpris, ce qu'Iruka venait de dire était l'exacte formulation du code d'honneur samouraï.

- Je suis un shinobi, et je ne suis qu'un chunin. Mais je peux te citer le code bakushin du début à la fin. Mon père y a veillé, sourit-il.

- J'ignorais que ton père était un ancien samouraï.

Iruka eut un sourire triste. L'un de ses sourires qui ne monte pas jusqu'aux yeux et laisse un goût de larmes plutôt que de rire.

- Beaucoup était ceux qui l'ignoraient. Il a renié la voie du samouraï, mais pas ses enseignements, et toute mon enfance à été bercé par eux. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que ce que j'ai vu en Naruto n'était pas le démon renard, mais juste un autre orphelin, tout aussi seul que moi.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, pardonne moi.

Cette fois, le regard d'Iruka était rempli de chaleur.

- Non, c'est bien. Il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas parlé, mais je suis heureux que tu me poses des questions. Tu as le droit de le faire, et surtout…

Iruka saisit sa paume en travers de la table et serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- … Cela me rassure.

Il vu sans doute sa perplexité, car il précisa :

- Cela me montre que tu t'intéresses à moi.

- Je croyais que s'était évident.

Le professeur hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un petit géni comme lui pouvait être si néophyte sur les relations humaines.

- Parfois, il ne suffit pas de sous entendre les choses. Parfois j'ais besoin de l'entendre, ou de le voir.

- Tu es la seule personne à qui je me sois jamais autant intéressé. »

Iruka resserra la prise de ses doigts, son regard s'éclairant de cette lueur de bonheur brute qu'il prenait quand il entendait les « je t'aime » que ses lèvres refusait de souffler. Sans un mot et sans détourner son regard du siens il se leva. Puis il l'entraîna vers ce qui était devenu leur chambre.

oOo

Bonjour! Alors pour ceux qui ce le demandait, il s'agit plus de petites séquelle que d'une réelle suite, mais bon, comme on continue de lire, je continue d'écrire. Bise à tous, et un énorme merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews. C'est toujours très apprécié et motivant.


	12. Chapter 12

À cause de ses lectures pour le moins subjective on prenait souvent Kakashi pour un très grand pervers qui avait expérimenté tous ce qui se trouvait entre les reliures de ses chers Icha Icha.

La vérité, c'est que celui qui y aurait parié sa main se serait retrouvé manchot.

La vie d'Anbu ne se prêtait pas aux relations sociales et aux galipettes. Aucune faiblesse, s'était leur devise. Et aux yeux de l'Anbu, le sexe était une faiblesse dans la mesure ou l'on pouvait s'en servir contre vous. La vie de Junin était extrêmement exigeante, et s'il avait bien eut quelques aventures, elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Il était déjà méfiant de nature, alors accorder assez de confiance à un autre pour se montrer aussi vulnérable devant lui qu'un homme pouvait l'être dans la chaleur d'un lit était très rare.

La cuisine et la chambre à coucher étaient sans doute les seuls endroits où Iruka lui était supérieur. Mais il l'était de loin. Selon son amant, une adolescence délaissé et dissipé et une faible estime de sois était la recette toute désigner pour obtenir une sexualité troublé.

De son propre aveu, son amant n'avait cessé ses folies d'adolescences que lorsqu'il avait choisit la voie de l'enseignement.

« J'étais un gamin perturbé. Sans Naruto pour me ramener dans le droit chemin j'aurais sans doute mal finit. Être tuteur ne m'empêchait pas d'ouvrir mon lit à n'importe qui, mais ça m'a fait abandonner plus d'une mauvaise habitude.

Comment fais-tu pour ne pas me trouver insipide, soupira Kakashi en serrant davantage le corps couvert de sueur contre lui.

Il se fichait pas mal d'être encore essoufflé et souillé de leur ébat. Il avait besoin de la peau d'Iruka contre la sienne, de sa chaleur, des battements de son cœur. Tant pis pour le reste.

Un petit rire secoua Iruka qui enfouit son visage contre le creux de son cou, inhalant profondément l'odeur de sa peau après l'amour.

- Idiot. Tu es l'homme le moins insipide que je connaisse. Ta vie ferait au moins l'objet de dix livres d'aventure sinon plus. Tu es intelligent, aventureux, sérieux, mais pas coincé, plein d'humour, protecteur, présent pour les tiens, tu acceptes mes deux terreurs de protéger sans sourciller et malgré toute cette tendresse extraordinaire que tu as, tu trouve quand même le moyen d'être le Copy Ninja, le redoutable Junin de Konoha. Ce ne sont pas que tes qualités qui te rendent fascinant, mais tes défaut aussi. Tes Zones d'ombres et de froid que tu caches à la plupart des gens, Et tu es si complexe que je ne sais pas si je saurais un jour te connaître complètement.

Kakashi sourit, étreignant un peu plus fort son amant si s'était possible.

- Oui mais, je suis aussi distant, trop secret et je peux être glacial si je me rappel bien.

Iruka pouffa.

- Tu y travailles. Et puis… il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en vivant avec toi.

Kakahi haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce dont il était question.

- La patience. Avec un peu de temps, tu finis par venir vers moi et te confier. C'est important pour moi. Bien plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Et je suis fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as déjà accomplis pour moi, pour nous.»

Kakashi ferma les yeux, glissant une main dans les cheveux soyeux d'Iruka.

« Quand Rin était à l'hôpital, souffla-t-il lentement parce que se souvenir était toujours douloureux, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de pouvoir m'épauler toit aussi. Je n'avais pas compris.

Iruka enlaça ses doigts des siens

- Il a fallut que je souffre de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider Rin avant de vivre ce que tu subissais, de voir... combien je pouvais paraître indifférent par moment. Tu as davantage besoin de réconforter les autres que de réconfort. Et même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, je… je ne veux plus être celui qui te fait du mal, ou te prive de ce dont tu as besoin. Et si… si ce dont tu as besoin c'est de me voir dans mes instants de faiblesse comme dans mes instants de forces, je me sentirais terriblement égoïste de ne pas t'offrir au moins ça. De juste… me montrer tel que je suis, sans masque, sans faux semblant.

Iruka lui sourit doucement, son regard déjà chaleureux se remplis d'adoration pure.

- J'ai finit par comprendre que tu me voulais moi, pas cinquante pour cent de ce que je suis, pas le copy ninja, ou l'amant. Pas une partie de moi. Moi, juste moi, en entier et complètement, et qu'en évitant de me montrer tel que je suis, je… c'était un peu comme si je te mentais, un peu comme si je jouais un rôle avec toi, et s'était injuste. Terriblement injuste.

- Pas seulement envers moi, souffla doucement Iruka. Ça l'était envers toi aussi. Tu as le droit d'être entier, mon amour, de n'être que Kakashi, au moins auprès d'une personne. Nous faison un métier difficile, plus encore pour toi, qui nous prive d'une partie de ce que nous sommes lorsque nous sommes en mission. Mais cette partie c'est quand même nous. Et toujours la caché, toujours la dissimulé c'est s'amputer d'une partie de sois. Ça non plus ce n'est pas juste.

Kakashi lui releva doucement la tête pour lui voler un long baiser. Peut-être que dans le domaine de l'âme humaine aussi, Iruka avait des choses à lui apprendre.

oOo

Et bah, voilà, si un jour vous en avez assez faites moi signe. Et si vous êtes assez gentils pour me laisser une review, n'hésitez surtout pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi, Genma et Gene s'amusait à se poursuivre dans les branches des arbres alentours. Un tour d'agilité et de rapidité qu'Iruka n'était pas sûr d'apprécier vraiment. Surtout parce qu'il avait peur qu'un d'eux finisse par se casser quelque chose. Gene en particulier, qui avait encore un peu de mal avec ses amorties.

Quoi qu'il en soit le professeur et Rin discutait, calmement assit à la table de pic-nic.

« Tu sais, le plus pénible ce n'est pas de rester à la maison toute la journée, c'est d'avoir Genma autour de moi. Il est comme une sangsue qui s'accroche à moi tant qu'il peut avec ses petits crochets et refuse de me laisser tranquille. C'est toujours : soit plus prudente Rin, ne te fatigue pas trop Rin, tu es toujours en convalescence Rin. Non mais! Qu'il se trouve une femme et qu'il me fiche la paix!

Iruka esquissât un petit sourire, amusée par le tempérament expressif de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la connaissait beaucoup. Elle était une amie d'enfance de Kakashi, et il l'appréciait, mais elle avait toujours été très discrette au sujet d'elle-même, jusqu'à tout récemment.

- Sans vouloir t'irriter, Rin-chan, Genma à quand même raison, tu sors tout juste d'une très longue hospitalisation, fis-t-il doucement remarquer.

Rin eut l'air horrifié.

- Pas toi aussi! J'ai déjà assez des deux infirmières qui ont définitivement manqué leur orientation de carrière et qui se prennent chacun pour ma mère, fis-t-elle en désignant les arbres d'un geste vague. Si tu t'y mets aussi je vais finir en psychiatrie! »

Iruka eut un bref hochement de la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait sa demande.

oOo

« Alors? Demanda Kakashi assit au milieu d'une grosse branche.

Genma était debout à côté de lui, une main sur le tronc pour assurer son équilibre. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais à cette hauteur, il préférait prévenir que guérir. Beaucoup plus bas, Gene s'amusait à sauter d'une branche à l'autre sous leurs regards vigilants.

- Alors quoi? Demanda Genma en mâchouillant le bout de son Senbon.

Kakashi leva vers lui un air exaspéré.

- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile. Tu sais très bien ce que je te demande.

Genma soupira profondément avant de se laisser glisser le long du tronc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je suis surprise qu'elle récupère si vite. Mais ce n'est pas le physique qui m'inquiète. Tu sais ce qui nous arrive quand on se met à avoir trop de temps pour nous même.

Kakashi soupira. Ho! Oui, il ne savait que trop bien combien son esprit pouvait s'amuser à le torturer s'il lui en laissait la chance.

L'inaction était la malédiction des très bons Shinobi. Plus vous aviez de temps pour penser, plus votre culpabilité et vos souffrance moral se rappelait à vous. Particulièrement quand vous étiez en convalescence, car vous deviez alors limiter vos activité et n'aviez rien d'autre à faire que de vous remémoré tous ses doux moments de votre existence où vous auriez préférer mourir que d'affronter les cauchemars qui vous attendaient.

- Mais bon, elle semble avoir trouvé un confident de choix en ton amant. Explique-moi encore pourquoi tu avais attendu près d'un an avant de les présenter la première fois que toi et lui vous êtes sortis ensemble?

Kakashi arqua un sourcil.

- Tu es sérieux? Il y avait autant de chance pour qu'il s'apprécie ou qu'il s'arrache les yeux. Je te ferais remarquer que Rin a déjà eut un…intérêt sur ma personne, et qu'Iruka est l'un de ses « fonctionnaires incapable et despotique » qui réparties des missions.

Genma eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Avoue que tu es presque déçu de ne pas avoir eut droit au spectacle de deux prétendant se battant pour toi.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, et heureusement qu'il avait un masque, car Genma l'aurait poussé en bas de la branche pour la grimace qu'il lui faisait.

- Tu confonds encore réalité et fantasme. Non je ne rêve pas de voir mon amant se battre avec ma meilleure amie pour moi.

Genma fronça les sourcils.

- Placé comme ça, c'est beaucoup moins excitant. Mais… je suis quand même curieux de savoir sur lequel tu aurais parié. Et je suis presque sûr que s'aurait été Iruka, en tout cas moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

Kakashi fut très surpris de cette affirmation. Même en convalescence, Rin restait une redoutable Junin.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Il a un sale caractère et c'est pire quand ça te concerne. Puis, il est moins prévisible que Rin. Plus subtil. Dans un combat à la loyal il perdrait. Mais en dehors des compétitions… Pardonne-moi de le formuler ainsi, mais ton professeur est un sale petit vicieux quand tous les coups sont permis. Sûr qu'elle a les technique et le chakra qui va avec, mais il a une esquive rapide et il connait mieux ses limites qu'elle. Elle est trop sûre d'elle et elle le sous-estime. Il en ferait une bouché.

Kakashi fronçât les sourcils, étonné de l'apprendre.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre en dehors des entrainements, avoua-t-il.

Genma lui jeta un regard en coin.

- J'ai dirigé une mission à laquelle il a prit part une fois. S'il doit défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, il est nul parce qu'il pense trop a ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Il se fout la pression et il en perd ses moyens. Mais s'il n'a personne à défendre, tu as un bon élément compétent entre les mains.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir de l'estime pour lui en tant que Chunin, souffla Kakashi sur un ton neutre.

- Humm. J'ai été informé de ce qui est arrivé à sa mère. Je comprends pourquoi lui donné des civils à protéger le place dans un état d'esprit si… précaire.

Kakashi observa Gene, maintenant au sol, qui retournait des cailloux pour trouver des salamandres.

- Il ne parle jamais de sa famille. J'ai appris très récemment que son père avait été samouraï. Je ne sais même pas quel rang ils avaient en tant que Shinobi.

Genma soupira.

- Ce n'est pas une belle histoire. Anko n'as pas jugé bon d'élaborer, elle m'a juste donné les grandes lignes sur chaque membre de mon équipe. Mais je sais que sa mère était gravement blessée, qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, qu'il a tenté de la protéger. Qu'elle s'est faîtes tué devant lui ce qui rend sa concentration très mauvaise dans les situations semblable et le plus mauvais candidat possible pour les missions de types sauvetages. On a vraiment des vies de merde. Neuf ans, tu te rends compte? Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me remettre de ça.

- Tu serais surpris de tous ce dont on apprend à se relever, souffla Kakashi.

Genma soupira une nouvelle fois, détournant le regard.

- C'est peut-être parce que je ne me suis toujours pas relevé de la mort d'Hayate.

Sa voix était étrangler, et Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Genma avait toujours eut des sentiments pour leur ami, sans jamais avoir trouvé le courage de les lui avouer. En grande partie parce que le jeune homme lui-même n'avait d'yeux que pour Rin. Ne sachant quoi dire, il posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant doucement.

Il se sentit un peu mal en sentant le soubresaut sou sa main. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour offrir son réconfort, et, en toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas s'il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour consoler un deuil entaché d'autant de regrets et de non-dit que celui d'Hayaté.

oOo

Désolé pour ce chapitre désolant, promis le prochain sera un peu plus léger.


	14. Chapter 14

Gene s'était endormit dans les bras de Kakashi sur le chemin du retour. Son poids chaud dans ses bras et contre son torse était apaisant.

Quelques années plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru que les bras potelé d'un enfant endormit autour de son cou serait tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour oublier ses moments de dépressions. Mais après la conversation que Genma et lui avait eut une fois les sanglots du Shinobi au Senbon tarit, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Gene avait le pouvoir de guérir son âme d'un éclat de rire ou avec la seule force de son innocence enfantine.

Une fois le garçon dans son lit et bordé, il ressentit comme un vide là où il s'était pressé contre lui et il chercha à le combler en rejoignant Iruka dans la cuisine. Le Professeur avait mis de l'eau à bouillir pour le thé et Kakashi admira un instant la douceur et la force qu'il irradiait.

Iruka n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant Shinobi de sa connaissance, mais il était le plus résilient. Inutile de chercher d'où Naruto tenait cette force morale incroyable. Son tuteur avait dû la lui transmettre sans même en avoir conscience.

Kakashi s'approcha en silence et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, le serrant fortement contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre, la chaleur vivante de sa peau et son souffle régulier soulever son torse. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, tout simplement.

« Je suis tellement reconnaissant de t'avoir trouvé… et que les choses ait été possible entre nous.

Iruka se laissa aller dans son étreinte, reposant son poids contre lui avec le même abandon confiant que Gene. Il vit une lueur de compréhension passé dans son regard. Iruka savait pourquoi, et surtout à cause de qui il avait subitement eut le besoin de lui faire un tel aveu.

- C'était donc ça, soupira-t-il en se retournant sans briser leur étreinte. Je me demandais pourquoi Genma et Rin avait l'air si abattu aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié quelle date nous étions.

Kakashi posa son front sur l'épaule d'Iruka, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Goûtant le calme paisible de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un.

- Je crois… je suis sûr que s'aurait été bien pire si nous avions été au temple, ou s'ils avaient été seuls aujourd'hui. En fait, je crois que ton invitation tombait très bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence confortable entre eux. Puis l'eau se mis à bouillir, et Iruka se redressa pour aller retirer la bouilloire du feu.

- Je l'aimais beaucoup, souffla doucement Iruka en plaçant le thé dans la bouilloire pour qu'il s'infuse. Il était l'un des rares Anbu à ne jamais m'avoir regardé de haut parce que je n'étais « Qu'un chunin » ou au contraire à ne me considérer que parce que j'étais le protéger de Sarutobi.

Kakashi esquissât un sourire doux amer. Il arrivait maintenant à évoquer certain mort avec un pincement de mélancolie dénué de douleur viscérale.

- Hayatté était comme ça. S'était un philosophe et un poète autant qu'un Shinobi et un fils de bonne famille. Il ne collait pas d'étiquette au gens. Ils disaient que si nous avions été destinés à être mis dans des boîtes, nous aurions été plus carrés et plus petits.

Iruka eut un petit rire.

- Oui, cela lui ressemble bien. Il venait à l'école, tu sais. Plusieurs midi par semaine il venait regarder les enfants jouer.

Kakashi hocha doucement la tête, niant les propos du professeur.

- C'est toi qu'il allait voir. Quand tu t'es opposé à ma décision d'inclure l'équipe sept à la compétitions Genin j'ai demandé aux autres s'ils connaissaient l'impertinent jeune homme qui avait osé s'adresser à moi de cette façon. Il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit qui tu étais et qu'il avait des conversations très intéressantes avec toi. Il m'a raconté tellement sur toi qu'il a piqué ma curiosité, et après, ça a été plus fort que moi. Il a fallut que je te rencontre et je t'ai invité à partager un verre.

Cela laissa Iruka songeur pendant un moment.

- Tu sais, souffla-t-il doucement après quelques minutes de silences Hayaté s'était attaché à Rin. Cependant… Je ne sais pas si cela serait une bonne chose que Genma l'aprenne, mais Hayaté m'a déjà confié qu'il s'était d'abord rapproché de Rin parce que la personne dont il était amoureux ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments.

Kakashi soupira fortement avant de fermer les yeux un instant, savourant la présence d'Iruka, la tangibilité de sa vie dans ses bras.

- Toute cette histoire est un tel gâchis. Kami-Sama, merci que nous n'ayons pas eut à subir un si mauvais destin.

Iruka acquiesçât doucement, déposant une tasse devant lui. Au moins, songea Kakashi en observant les gestes sûr et calculé de son amant, cette triste tragédie lui avait servit de leçons.

- Iruka ?

Avec la vocation qu'il avait choisit, il pouvait mourir à chaque instant lorsqu'il était en mission.

- Oui ?

Et il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets aussi amers que ceux avec lesquels Genma allait devoir vivre pour le reste de ses jours.

- Je t'aime. »

Iruka releva la tête, interloqué. Kakashi lui avait répété ses mots bien des fois, à sa manière toujours changeante. Par des attentions, par des baisers, par des façons détournés. Mais jamais les mots eux même n'avaient quitté ses lèvres de façon aussi claire.

Son regard se remplit de ses étoiles qui l'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'il attendait ses trois mots, qu'importe la façon dont ils étaient exprimés. Son sourire était immense et Kakashi le sentis dans chacun des baisers passionnés qu'ils échangèrent une fois que le professeur eut fondu sur ses lèvres. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs recourir à tout son contrôle de Junin pour se remémorer qu'il y avait un enfant dans cet appartement et qu'il ne pouvait pas juste renversé le professeur sur la table de la cuisine et lui faire l'amour.

Problème qu'il résolu en le portant plutôt jusqu'à leur chambre.

oOo

Je vous avais promis un « chapitre » plus léger. Et bien la fin l'est beaucoup plus ^ ^ à la prochaine. Je crois que je vais faire une discussion entre Gene et Kakashi. On m'a donné plein de bon commentaire sur Gene alors je vais essayer de l'exploiter un peu plus.


	15. Chapter 15

« Yuki dit que deux hommes ensemble c'est pas normal.

Kakashi poussa intérieurement un soupir fataliste. Pourquoi ce genre de sujet ne tombait jamais sur Iruka ? Bon d'accord, c'est lui qui avait expliqué ce qu'était la mort, d'où venait les bébés et avait eut cette délicate conversation sur ce qu'était un abus sexuel et pourquoi ce n'était pas normal.

Finalement il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, mais expliquer l'homosexualité à un enfant de sept ans lui semblait particulièrement complexe. Toutefois, au lieu de le laisser se débrouiller comme à l'ordinaire, Iruka posa une main sur l'épaule de Gene.

- Pourquoi Yuki a-t-il dit ça ?

- Je sais pas ? Quand j'ai dit que j'avais deux papa, il a dit qu'une famille normal s'était un papa et une maman. Il a dit aussi, que sa maman a dit, que s'était mauvais pour un enfant de grandir avec des gens malins, et qu'il faudrait punir les gens malins et les mettre dans une prison.

Iruka pinça les lèvres.

- Malsain, Gene, reprit-il doucement, je crois que ton ami voulait dire malsain, fit-il doucement.

Si l'enfant ne voyait rien, Kakashi lui avait bien vu la façon dont Iruka s'était raidit. Colère où bouleversement, il ne savait pas encore, mais s'ils croisaient la mère de Yuki, il ne donnait pas chère de la fierté de cette femme après que son amant lui ait dit sa façon de penser. Les colères d'Iruka pouvaient être… impressionnantes.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du mal à ton corps, à ton âme ou à ton cœur.

Gene fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux pas me faire de mal, hein !

Iruka sourit doucement.

- Non.

- Et toi non plus ? demanda le petit garçon en regardant Kakashi avec de grand yeux plus curieux qu'apeuré.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bin, Yuki et sa mère ils sont idiots !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont intolérants, tenta de le calmer Kakashi.

Il ne tenait pas à avoir deux furies en quête de vengeance à calmer.

- Intolérants ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Gene.

- Ça veut dire que lorsque les gens ne sont pas d'accord avec eux, où ne pensent pas la même chose ils deviennent haineux ou agressif, expliqua Kakashi.

Gene le regarda avec cet air de curiosité intense. Le copie ninja avait commencé à l'appeler intérieurement son air d'éponge. Car dans ces moments là, il absorbait tout ce qu'Iruka où lui-même pouvait lui dire, se gorgeant de leurs mots et de leur explication avec la fascination que seul un enfant pouvait avoir pour la nouveauté et l'inconnu.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un mot que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda gentiment son amant en le voyant toujours perplexe.

- Non. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont méchants si on pense pas comme eux.

Iruka soupira.

- Souvent c'est parce qu'ils ont peur des différences, expliqua-t-il. Ils voudraient que tout le monde soit pareil, tout le temps et sur tout.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont méchants avec Naruto ? demanda le gamin avec sa logique implacable d'enfant.

- En partie, oui.

Ne pas en dire plus que ce que Gene demandait, pour éviter des explications sans fin, était une stratégie que Kakashi avait vu Iruka employé plus d'une fois, et il commençait lui-même a en maîtriser l'exercice.

- Les gens sont méchants ! décida Gene. Yuki à les cheveux rouges et personne est méchant avec lui pour ça ! Alors il devrait pas avoir le droit d'être méchant parce que vous êtes deux papas !

- Tu sais Gene, il ne le pensait peut-être pas. Il faisait peut-être juste répéter ce que sa mère lui a dit.

- Alors il est encore plus idiots, parce qu'il est juste un perroquet ! fis le garçon avec une véhémence qui surprit Kakashi.

Le gamin avait peut-être perçu l'humeur d'Iruka finalement. Car Gene réagissait rarement aussi violement si Iruka n'était pas impliqué.

Interpellé par l'acidité du ton, son amant s'arrêta de marcher, forçant son fils à en faire de même et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Si je te disais que quelque chose est mal, Gene, est-ce que tu me croirais ?

- T'es mon papa ! répondit vivement le garçon comme si la question elle-même était la plus idiotes jamais posée.

- Oui, je suis ton papa, répondit doucement Iruka, et tu me crois quand je te dis que quelque chose est mal. Mais supposons que je te dis que quelque chose est mal et que, en fait, cette chose ne soit ni bien, ni mal, juste différente, est-ce que tu me croirais quand même, si tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est ?

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un petit moment que lui laissa Iruka sans montrer de signe d'impatience.

- Tu veux dire que la maman de Yuki, elle lui a menti ?

- Non, la maman de Yuki a dit que deux papas ensembles c'était mal, parce que c'est ce qu'elle pense. Et que Yuki fait juste confiance à sa maman parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Il n'est pas méchant, Gene, il fait confiance à sa maman.

Gene eut cette moue enfantine adorable.

- Pourquoi tu lui expliques pas que tu veux pas me faire de mal alors ? Et après elle dira à Yuki qu'elle s'est trompée.

Iruka eut ce sourire rempli de douceur que même Kakashi ne voyait pas souvent.

- Je vais le faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'écoutera. La peur des gens Gene, c'est très fort. Je ne peux pas garantir que Yuki pensera différemment de maintenant un jour.

Gene soupira fortement.

- Pourquoi la maman de Yuki elle est intolélante ?

- Intolérante ? Je ne sais pas, Gene, peut-être que sa maman à elle aussi lui disait que les différences sont mal. Où peut-être qu'elle a peur d'être différente elle aussi. On ne saura probablement jamais.

- Les gens sont vraiment idiots !

- En groupe certainement, individuellement, ils ont juste des préjugés. »

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de façons comiques au deux nouveaux mots.

- Individuellement, ça veut dire un par un, tout seul, si tu préfère, ça viens du mot individu, un mot de grand pour dire une personne. Et Préjugés, ça veut dire juger avant d'avoir toutes les informations dont tu as besoin pour décider ce que tu penses de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Comme dire que les pêches c'est mauvais parce que tu aurais mordus dans une pêche trop mûre la première fois que tu y gouttais.

- C'est quoi la nuance avec intolérant ?

Iruka eut un grand sourire à l'utilisation de deux mots très complexe pour l'âge du garçon. Kakashi avait été impressionné, et aussi surpris de la façon dont Iruka éduquait Gene. Le professeur n'avait jamais essayé d'infantiliser le garçon, mais parfois, le niveau de langage qu'il utilisait ou la complexité des raisonnements qu'il lui présentait le rendait incrédule.

Un jour où il lui en avait fait la remarque, Iruka avait expliqué que Gene était extrêmement intelligent. Il apprenait vite et bien pour peu qu'on lui explique. Naruto n'avait jamais eut cette curiosité pour les mots que Gene avait. Donc, il s'était gardé de l'abrutir d'un savoir qui l'indifférait, au mieux, et n'aurait fait que le frustré. Mais comme son nouveau pupille aimait les mots, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'en privé. Tant qu'à la complexité des idées, il avait expliqué que ce n'était pas parce qu'un principe était difficile à expliquer pour un parent qu'il était difficile à comprendre pour un enfant. Naruto et Gene prouvait cette théorie de façon constante.

- Intolérant, c'est quand on est agressif où haineux. Avoir des préjugés, c'est croire des choses qui ne sont pas vrai.

- Donc, Yuki il a des préjugés, mais sa maman elle, elle est intolérante parce qu'elle disait qu'il faudrait vous punir.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Toi papa, pourquoi t'as pas de préjugés ? demanda Gene avec toute l'innocence de ses sept ans.

Iruka se redressa en se massant la nuque.

- Mon papa m'a fait promettre de ne pas juger les gens.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup ton papa ?

Iruka sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois il y avait de la mélancolie dans son expression. Et Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la joie douce-amère dans son regard. Il se promit de faire disparaître cette amertume dès qu'il le pourrait.

- Oui. Je l'aimais beaucoup, répondit doucement Iruka.

- Moi aussi ! fis Gene en lui tendant les bras, réclamant d'être pris dans ses bras. »

Son amant éclata de rire et souleva leur fils de terre pour caler le petit garçon contre son torse, l'appuyant à une hanche pour avoir plus de facilité de mouvement si les événements le nécessitaient. Ils étaient toujours dans le village, mais on ne savait jamais.

Après ça le gamin ce mis à pépier sur les évènements de sa journée, et Kakashi en oublia presque la mère du petit Yuki. Presque.

oOo

Pour le prochain, la scène promise dans la tour de l'Hockage. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi entra dans la tour du hockage et se dirigea dans l'aile qui n'était pas encore tout à fait déserte, malgré les nombreux bureaux aux lumières éteintes et l'heure plus que tardive.

Des shinobi aux airs éreintés, revenant tout juste de missions, quittaient les lieux après avoir remis leurs rapports. Ses hommes épuisés côtoyaient les bureaucrates qui transportaient des piles de rouleaux, de dossiers et de formulaires à stocker ou mettre à l'abri pour la nuit. Mais tous n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, rentré enfin chez eux après une longue journée de travail harassante.

L'aile consacrée à la remise des rapports et à l'attribution de mission lui avait toujours semblé être une fourmilière géante, où les shinobi, tels les bonnes petites fourmis qu'elles étaient, courraient en tout sens. Seul la nuit voyait le rythme endiablé des allé et venues et les couloirs encombré de travailleurs se désengorgées, ralentir et disparaître pour quelques heures avant que le flux constant ne reprennent.

Kakashi pris un couloir qui bifurquait pour se retrouver là où on pouvait lire « chambre des attributions » peint en caractère noir sur le fond blanc de deux imposantes portes coupe feux.

Les franchissant, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Iruka.

Il avait toujours aimé le petit bureau du professeur, même s'il le voyait rarement à cause du désordre incroyable qui y régnait. En effet, à la fois chaleureux et coloré il était néanmoins enterré sous les dossiers, les rouleaux et les ouvrage. Après tout, il fallait bien que Naruto ait pris ses travers de quelqu'un.

Mais, comme Kakashi en avait déjà fait l'observation, l'impressionnant fouillis d'Iruka avait une logique et était ordonné selon sa façon étrange.

Quand il entra dans le dit bureau, il fut frappé de stupeur.

Tout était rangé.

À l'équerre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, s'assurant qu'il ne s'était pas tromper d'endroit, mais non, il était à la bonne porte.

Iruka rangeait même un cartable à sa place.

Son amant se retourna quand il l'entendit émettre un bruit étouffé dû à la surprise qui l'avait saisit.

« Il faut bien que je fasse le ménage une fois de temps en temps, expliqua-t-il en souriant face à sa déconvenue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le fait qu'une fois par mois.

Ayant posé le cartable sur sa tablette, il contourna sa table de travail pour venir l'accueillir dignement. C'est en dire en lui donnant un baiser.

Kakashi le rendit absentement, encore sous le choc de la vision devant lui.

- C'est… on voit même la table !

Iruka, au lieu de se sentir vexé, éclata de rire.

- Croit moi, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Le professeur passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à lui faire oublier le décor trop bien rangé qui les entourait.

- Si tu es là, je suppose qu'Anko ou Rin est avec Gene, souffla-t-il en se détachant finalement de ses lèvres, le laissant remettre son masque en place.

- Gaï, en fait. Je crois que le gamin c'est pris d'affection pour lui, commentât-il avec un grognement d'aversion.

- Duquel parles-t-on ? demanda moqueusement Iruka.

Bien qu'il ait toujours respecté ses supérieurs, Iruka pouvait se montrer adorablement insolent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ami de longue date.

Car, Iruka avait des amitiés pour le moins surprenante. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise (et son agacement tinté de panique) en apprenant que son amant et le tigre de Jade de Konoha étaient des amis d'enfance. Ou pire, qu'il connaissait Jiraya parce que l'homme lui racontait des histoires (qui ne contenait miraculeusement aucune femme nue) quand il était enfant.

- Gene, mais l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Quand je suis parti, Gaï tentait de lui apprendre à se tenir sur les mains. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

Iruka sourit et referma la porte de son bureau.

- Vraiment, souffla-t-il avec un sourire qui surprit Kakashi.

Un sourire qu'il aurait décrit comme suggestif, qui devint clairement sensuel quand il poussa le loquet de la porte.

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du fait qu'on puisse voir la table pour une fois, humm ?

- Iruka, protesta sans conviction Kakashi, on est dans la tour de l'hockage. N'importe qui…

Ses mots s'étouffèrent dans une inspiration hachurée alors que son amant laissé tomber le haut de son uniforme sur le sol.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai barré la porte, fis remarqué Iruka d'une voix douce et incitatrice en se plaquant contre lui.

Ses mains, à plat sur le torse de Kakashi, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres chaudes capturèrent le lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Maintenant que cet épineux problème est résolu, murmura-t-il, laisse-moi résoudre le second en tête de ma liste.

- Et qui est ? demanda Kakashi la voix rauque.

Sa main se posa dans le creux des reins d'Iruka, le soutenant tout en le rapprochant de lui, les réticences de Kakashi hautement mises à mal par les dents qui mordillait la chair tendre de son lobe et le souffle brûlant qui descendait dans son cou.

- Tu portes trop de vêtements pour ce que je veux faire dans un avenir très…

Sa main descendit sur son ventre, caressant sa cuisse avant de remonter sur l'intérieur.

- ..très prêt, termina-t-il en en posant finalement sa paume contre cette partie réceptive de sa personne qui n'avait, pour sa part, aucun problème avec les idées inconvenantes de son amant.

Preuve en était de la dureté déjà bien présente de son membre dans la main d'Iruka qui esquissât un sourire de chat ayant avalé un canari.

- Shinobi, fis-t-il avec une moue appréciatrice, vous êtes un Junin fort bien discipliné, déjà au garde à vous.

Sa moquerie taquine se termina en un petit son surpris alors que Kakashi le soulevait dans ses bras d'un geste, et l'assit sur la table du bureau, se glissant entre ses jambes.

- Et vous Genin, répliqua-t-il en retirant son masque pour le laisser tomber sur la chaise du professeur, vous semblé faire preuve de laxisme.

Kakahsi se pencha en avant, capturant sa lèvres inférieure des siennes, il la suça doucement avant de la libéré pour mieux envahir la bouche d'Iruka. Son baiser n'avait rien de doux ou de tendre. S'était autoritaire et possessif. Presque brutal, mais d'une façon dont son amant était loin de s'inquiéter.

- Et ça, souffla-t-il en mettant fin à cet échange qui les laissa tous les deux haletant, c'est le premier problème de ma liste.

Iruka eut un petit rire qui se termina dans un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il soulevait les hanches, se frottant contre lui pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il avait déjà remédié à cette difficulté.

- Il semble que ton point soit le prochain à résoudre, souffla Kakashi.

OoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bonjour! ravis de vous voir. un gros merci a miss lovely-chama pour ses reviews. Elle est toujours au rendez-vous et elle me motive un max. Et pour vous motivez, vous qui n'en laissez pas, même si vous êtes censé être 150 a avoir lu le dernier chapitre, bin je m'arrête là. la suite la semaine prochaine. oui je suis méchante.


	17. Chapter 17

**_ATTENTION, ce chapitre contients un lemon! _**

on se retrouve à la fin pour nos notes habituellles.

* * *

_Iruka eut un petit rire qui se termina dans un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il soulevait les hanches, se frottant contre lui pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il avait déjà remédié à cette difficulté._

_- Il semble que ton point soit le prochain à résoudre, souffla Kakashi._

Sa respiration s'était faite haletante et les doigts d'Iruka s'appliquèrent à ne pas le laisser retrouver un rythme normal alors qu'ils se glissaient partout, caressaient sa peau, retirait chaque parcelle de tissus avec une lenteur calculé pour le faire agoniser.

- La torture sur un individu de son propre village n'est pas censée être proscrite en temps de paix ? protesta-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur le torse déjà dénudé d'Iruka.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été très calé en droit.

Sa bouche se plaqua contre un mamelon qu'il venait juste de dénuder et Kakashi inspira violement une goulée d'air.

- Ibiki devrait t'embaucher, gémit-t-il en sentant la main aventureuse du professeur glissé avec une lenteur inhumaine contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Iruka eut un gloussement léger qu'il étouffa contre la ligne de ses pectoraux.

- Tu voudrais que j'enseigne ma technique à Ibiki ? Est-ce que je dois me sentir insulté ou complimenté ?

Une image plus que déplaisante vint à l'esprit de Kakashi, qui haleta néanmoins quand la main de son amant atteignit son but et le caressa à travers le tissu.

- Ho ! Kami-Sama ! S'il te plait, essais d'éviter les allusion sur mes collègues quand tu es sur le point de me faire subir les derniers outrages ! demanda-t-il sur une voix des plus rauque.

- À vrais dire, murmura Iruka sur un ton sensuel, je ne crois pas que ce seras les derniers.

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de glousser ridiculement aux commentaires grivois de son amant. Son rire s'interrompit en un halètement quand les dents du professeur mordillèrent son mamelon, le plaisir et la douleur se mélangeant.

Ses propres mains se firent inquisitrices et il s'empressa de défaire la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon d'uniforme d'Iruka.

- Pressé ? se moqua le brun.

- Ta faute, grogna-t-il, avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un autre baisé quémandeur.

Le professeur se serra contre lui plus fort, et défit la ceinture qui retenait encore le dernier vêtement de son compagnon avant de s'occuper de son propre pantalon. Son amant, privé du plaisir de lui retirer son haut avait simplement glissé les mains contre son torse, caressant sa peau, son torse, son ventre, avec une avidité qui lui coupait le souffle pour se venger de cette injustice.

- Kakashi, gémit-il quand les mains se pressèrent sur un mamelon, le caressant lentement pour lui soutirer l'expression de son plaisir.

Le junin se serra d'avantage contre lui, le soulevant légèrement pour qu'il passe les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ce que fis Iruka sans fausse complaisance, ses mains s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Ho! Kami-sama que c'était BON ! Iruka était peut-être un peu givré de lui demander de lui faire l'amour dans l'un des bâtiments les plus fréquenté de Konoha, mais par tous les dieux, il savait lui faire perdre la tête ! Et c'était délicieux de perdre le contrôle avec lui…

Si Tsunade les voyaient ils étaient des hommes morts ! En plein dans la tour de l'hockage, le symbole même de puissance et de fierté de leur village, vous vous rendez compte ! Mais justement, cette peur d'être découvert ajoutait au piquant de la situation.

Son amant profita que leur baiser soit interrompu pour embrasser et suçoter ce point sensible à la jonction du cou et de la mâchoire. Cet endroit était particulièrement sensible et rendit ses genoux faibles, lui extorquant un gémissement plus sonore que les autres.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça comme ça ? demanda-t-il en suppliant tous les dieux de sa connaissance pour que la réponse soit positive.

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ? demanda Iruka.

Son souffle déjà court devint haché et erratique, plus un râle qu'une respiration. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il mordit son poing pour contenir un cri de douleur et de volupté mêlé quand son amant le prit. Doucement d'abord, puis beaucoup plus passionnément. Chaque mouvement de hanche déclanchant un brasier qui le consumait, au point où seul le prochain va et viens semblait pouvoir apaiser la sensation insoutenable de brûler.

Kakashi gémit, mordant l'épaule d'Iruka pour limiter les sons qu'il produisait. Il n'avait pas été dur de le pousser à commettre une telle folie. Et en toute honnêteté, c'était beaucoup trop délectable pour qu'il pense à en être honteux.

Iruka s'accrochait à ses épaules et gémissait plus fortement maintenant. Son plaisir augmentait le siens et envoyait de véritable flamme se répandre dans son sang déjà bouillonnant. C'était si fort, si intense, chaque frottement, chaque coup de butoir devenait une torture. Iruka accompagnait ses mouvements de hanches, ses mains se crispants dans son dos, traçaient des arabesque sensuel sur les muscle de son dos, griffant légèrement sa peau. Il se sentit partir très loin et ne comprit qu'il criait que lorsque la main d'Iruka se plaqua sur sa bouche pour amoindrir le son. Puis la main se retira et les lèvres de son cher professeur se plaquèrent aux siennes.

Il répondit sauvagement à son baiser, glissant les mains sous les cuisses d'Iruka un peu plus haut pour pouvoir le soulever plus facilement et changer d'angle.

Iruka ne se rendit compte de ses intensions que lorsque le premier coup sur ce point si sensible en lui manqua le faire s'évanouir de plaisir. Ses jambes n'avaient plus de forces, ne le supportais plus vraiment, et il se sentit glisser lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre la surface libre de son bureau. Il cru perdre la tête en sentant Kakashi venir toucher une nouvelle fois ce point si sensible.

« 'Kashi…hannn, encore, ho! Kami-sama… »

La sensation de sa main se refermant sur son sexe était déjà trop pour un seul homme, alors quand il imprima un lent mouvement de bas en haut, il ne pu tenir plus longtemps. Tout devint blanc alors que son corps était secoué de spasme.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit que Kakahsi n'était pas encore redescendus sur terre, le regard encore brumeux, il laissait presque tout son poids reposer contre lui. Avec un sourire, il lui releva le menton et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

Peu après, le junin se redressa, se retirant de lui et jetant un œil hagard à la lampe renversée sur le sol, au cartable déranger et à leur vêtements éparpillé. Puis, de nouveau, son regard chercha Iruka, et le trouva en train de se redresser sur un coude, les cheveux en désordre, un sourire d'une profondeur insondable aux lèvres, et si magnifique que son cœur se serra.

Kakashi décida à cet instant que la décence pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Il n'allait pas commencer à éprouver des remords maintenant !

- Si jamais Tsunade apprend ça, marmonna-t-il tout de même pour se donner une contenance, on finira notre vie à nettoyer le bassin des carpes et courir après les chats de Konoha

Volant un dernier baiser, tendre cette fois à ses lèvres, son amant lui tendit sa veste qu'il venait tout juste de ramasser.

- Il faut voir les choses du bon côté, mon amour, on ne risque pas de traumatiser les poissons. »

Kakashi éclata de rire, attirant Iruka à lui il le serra longuement contre lui.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Et comme toujours, il fut éblouit par la facilité avec laquelle trois mots si simples amenait tant de lumière dans le regard de son amant.

oOo

Alors? comment vous avez trouvé? j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Prochain chapitre, surprise... même pour moi ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ! Oh ! Merveilleux lecteurs. Premièrement désolé pour le retard. J'ai été quelque peu occupé dernièrement. Ensuite, j'espère simplement que vous aimerez la surprise qui consiste, en fait, à laisser mes fantastiques (reviwer ça se dit ?) lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires décidé de la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est une gracieuseté de Love-sama qui est ma plus fidèle lectrice jusqu'à maintenant et qui a proposé l'idée. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la partie la plus intéressante. Nous, nous retrouverons à la fin. À tout à l'heure.

**Cinq heures du matin**

Cela faisait deux semaines, soit 14 jours, 3 heures, 24 minutes et quelques secondes qu'il était séparé des siens. Exactement 20184 minutes et 44 secondes que Kakashi avait été envoyé en mission loin de Konoha, loin d'Iruka et de Gene. Loin de sa famille.

Serte un peu étrange du fait qu'Iruka état tout sauf une épouse, qu'il n'était certainement pas calme et docile, et que son fils ne partageait en rien ses gènes, mais sa famille tout de même. Car, comme Naruto le lui avait enseigné, la filiation, les liens sincères de fraternité, d'amour et d'affection reliant un être à un autre n'avait rien à voir avec le sang qui lui coulait dans les veines ou les signatures sur un contrat. Gene était son fils pour tous ce qui importait vraiment et Iruka son amant, son partenaire, son ami et son époux bien davantage qu'aucune cérémonie n'aurait pu l'officialiser.

Avec un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de les revoir bientôt, il pressa le pas et s'engagea dans la tour du Hockage. Il avait promis de remettre son rapport dès son arrivé au village, et c'est ce qu'il faisait afin d'obtenir au plus vite la semaine de repos que lui avait promis Shizune.

Malheureusement pour lui, dans la file menant au bureau de réception des Rapports Urgent (R.R.U. pour les initier et les Junin tire au flanc qui préférait les acronymes) se trouvait également …

« Mais c'est mon plus grand rival ! Comment allez-vous cher adversaire ?

Gaï.

Ggalère comme disait le jeune Nara.

- Je viens de passer deux semaines à la frontière de Kuza, à me faire bombarder de Shuriken, à dormir d'un seul œil et le moins souvent possible, à manger une fois tous les deux jours et à combattre ennemis par-dessus ennemis. Je suis prêt à faire le tour du village sur les mains.

- C'est un défi ? demanda Gaï avec une mince lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Kakashi dû se contrôler pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. La tentation de lui dire de partir devant était tout aussi forte, mais il se contint. Il n'était pas assez forme pour essuyer un revanche en ce moment.

- Non, du sarcasme, éclaircit-il par peur d'avoir été mal compris.

- Ha mon ami, même la fatigue ne saurait éteindre la flamme rayonnante et impétueuse de la volonté qui flambe dans nos cœurs.

- Présentement, la seule chose qui rayonne en moi et la perspective d'une douche brûlante et d'un lit bien moelleux, Maito.

_Ho ! oui ! Un lit moelleux, avec le corps chaud d'Iruka sous les couvertures, la caresse et l'odeur enveloppante de sa peau se confondant avec celle des draps et sa bouche, seigneur sa bouche pulpeuse et si douce contre son cou, son épaule, contre ses lèvres, là où il rêvait d'elle depuis des j… STOP ! _

Avec une gifle mentale auto administré, il se forçat à songer à autre chose. Sinon il allait rapidement se retrouver avec un problème plus que gênant à gérer au sud de son anatomie.

- Je comprends. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. En attendant, je peux tout de même te parler de ce que tu as manqué au village. Anko a…

Kakashi le laissa déblatérer sans vraiment porter attention, se demandant comment s'en sortait Gene sans lui dans la maison. Iruka avait l'habitude de gérer son angoisse en devenant surprotecteur et le jeune garçon avait déjà vécu dans la rue. Il était indépendant pour son âge et accueillait relativement mal qu'on le couve de façon exagérer.

Peut-être l'acceptait-il de la part d'Iruka, car il avait une vraie adoration pour son père adoptif et se montrait extrêmement obéissant et protecteur avec lui.

- ….irresponsable, mais nous parlons de Genma. Alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne d'un bon œil qu'on tente de toucher à ses Senbon. Et puis Rin à finalement recommencer à travailler, même si elle reste aux travaux légers. Shizune ne savait pas trop où l'envoyé au début alors elle l'a mis en charge des cours préparatoire pour les aspirant ANBU. Mais tu connais Rin, elle ne sait pas ce que veux dire prudemment du coup….

Gene l'avait toujours surpris par sa perspicacité et sa perception des menaces de ce monde. Il était beaucoup moins innocent que son air d'age ne le laissait présumer. Il savait ce que les hommes voulaient généralement des jolies femmes et reconnaissait rapidement quand quelqu'un regardait Iruka comme s'il était l'une d'entre elle. En ce sens, Iruka était beaucoup plus crédule que son propre fils, voyant de la gentillesse là où il n'y avait pas une once de désintéressement.

Et si Iruka savait gérer les attentions de la gente féminine mieux que personne, (Il avait une façon de sourire et de poser sa main sur leur épaule qui les rendaient toute folle), il n'en allait pas de même pour leur homonyme masculin qui était généralement plus sournois.

- … fait grincer des dents Kurenaï comme personne. Mais heureusement la petite… comment elle s'appelle déjà… Hinata ? Tellement différente de son cousin, ça je peux te l'assurer ! Elle a réussit à la calmer en lui racontant comment le jeune avait fait pour sauver le petit garçon. Il y a aussi le garçon Nara qui a spectaculairement…

Heureusement, leur fils avait une langue bien pendue.

Kakashi souriait encore au souvenir du mois passé quand le garçon avait regardé Shinigure Hyuga dans les yeux alors qu'il lui demandait pourquoi il observait les fesses de son père. L'homme avait été tellement rouge de honte qu'il était partit en bafouillant des excuses.

- … gâteau au chocolat qui donne l'eau à la bouche! …

_Hummm ! Les fesses d'Iruka. C'est vrai qu'elles ont de quoi donner l'eau à la bouche à n'importe qui. On pourrait écrire des centaines de Haïkus uniquement sur la chute de ses reins. Ce dos qui se creusait délicatement, qui s'incurvait aguicheur pour remonter dans cette courbe alléchante, si parfaite. Cet arrondit… kami-sama, des empires était tombé pour moins. _

- …Quand il sort chaud du four, il fond dans la bouche et il est tellement savoureux….

_Ho ! oui. Savoureux ! Le creux de son cou, sucré et si sensible, qu'un seul baiser suffisait à conquérir. Celui entre ses omoplates était plus salés et le faisait frissonner s'il laissait ses dents râpé légèrement les muscles contracté de plaisir, mais celui de ses reins… Ha ! Celui de ses reins ! Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec son goût d'interdit, de désir pur ! S'était là que le sel de sa peau se fondait en un goût plus épicé, plus unique, plus prononcé. Le goût de son plaisir qui le faisait frissonner sans fin et gémir._

Kakashi se gifla une nouvelle fois mentalement. Son sang commençait à descendre de façon alarmante dans une partie de son corps qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de considérer ou satisfaire pour le moment. Et Gaï qui continuait à parler de ce foutu gâteau au chocolat de façon si obscène ! Bon, d'accord, pas si scandaleuse que ça. Mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu Iruka, pas sentit son odeur, pas frôler sa peau ou goûter sa bouche! DEUX SEMAINES !

De plus, son cerveau stimulé par ses pensées précédentes ne cessait de lui envoyer des images de la nuit juste avant son départ, et ce n'était rien pour aider à garder son sang au nord.

- SUIVANT ! hurla pratiquement Ibiki pour se débarrasser d'un jeune ninja qui tentait de lui raconter sa vie.

Ha ! Ibiki, toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Que ce soit pour interroger un insurgé ou faire disparaître une érection. Il aurait pu l'embrasser. Enfin façon de parler. Iruka avait plus que sa part d'ami dans cette tour et tous auraient volontiers planté leurs armes dans sa chair tendre s'il leur en donnait l'excuse pour le faire.

- Hatake, tu as une mine épouvantable ! fis Ibiki sans compassion en prenant le rouleau que lui tendait le jeune homme.

- Assez pour que tu cautionne quelques jours de congés ? demanda-t-il avec la même voix aguicheuse qu'il utilisait pour faire exécuter un ordre à Pakun quand ce foutu chien ne voulait pas l'écouter.

- Tu me connais, je suis l'incarnation même de la douceur apitoyé. C'est pourquoi je te donnerais ta soirée et la journée de demain comme tu y a droit, selon le syndicat, pas une seconde de plus et passerais sous silence cette tentative pitoyable de me soudoyé.

- Très généreux de ta part.

- Je ne devrais pas, je sais. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai toujours eut un faible pour les gamin dans ton genre. Allez fous le camp, tu retardes ma file ! »

Kakashi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Rentrer à la maison, enfin, pensa-t-il avec un entrain renouvelé. Peut-être même qu'il parviendrait à convaincre Iruka de lui faire un gâteau au chocolat après avoir mis Gene au lit. Gaï lui avait donné quelques bonnes idée sur la façon de le dégusté qui n'impliquait aucune cuisson.

Avec un sourire digne de sa réputation de pervers, il se dirrigea vivement vers la sortie.

oOo

Rebonjour, désolé pour l'attente. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit encore une fois, d'un chapitre à suivre. À la semaine prochaine donc pour la dégustation du gâteau en question. Bisou.


	19. Chapter 19

Le premier réflexe de Kakashi quand la porte coulissa enfin sur Iruka fut de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Au début le professeur se figea pour finalement lui retourner tout aussi avidement ses baisers une seconde plus tard. Ça n'avait rien de doux ou de romantique. S'était désespérer, impatient, passionné tout en langue et en dent.

Le dos de son amant frappa le mur avec un « _Thud_ » bien audible, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta la moindre attention. Fébrilement les mains de Kakashi tirèrent sur l'élastique qui retenait les mèches sombres d'Iruka. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans leur douceur soyeuse être soudainement enveloppés par elles et l'odeur de son amant était presque trop intense. Gémissant, il s'éloigna légèrement pour aider Iruka à défaire la sangle de son uniforme.

Le cri de joie poussé par Gêne les figèrent et Kakashi eut un léger rire provoqué par l'embarra qui fut partager par son amant dont les joues rougissaient légèrement d'une façon qu'il avait toujours trouvé adorable.

Tout deux se séparèrent après que Kakashi est remonté son masque. Enfin, façon de parler, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, Iruka s'éloigna du mur, se redressa, mais le bras de Kakashi ne quitta pas sa taille et le professeur ne retira pas sa main de son coude.

« Tu es rentré ! Il faut que je te montre mes nouveaux Jutsu que Naruto m'a appris et aussi mon bulletin, j'ai seulement des A ! Bon en fait j'ai un B+ mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai dit à Yuki que sa mère elle était une idiote homophobe et débile et qu'on s'est battu. Mais Papa m'a déjà puni pour mon manque de contrôle sur moi-même et Naruto a dit que j'avais raison ! Et puis Naruto connaît la Hockage ! Même qu'il l'appelle obachan, et papa lui il peut l'appeler Tsunade ! Même qu'elle dit qu'elle a déjà gardé papa quand il était plus jeune que moi et que Naruto dit que ça fait d'elle sa maman et de lui réellement sa obichan, mais là elle a frappé Naruto et lui a dit qu'il était insolent ! Elle est venue boire le thé ici avec Shizune ! Elle est chouette Shizune, elle sait pleins de choses ! Et elle a un cochon ! Un vrai ! Et elle m'a laissé jouer avec lui. Il est moins chouette que Pakun, mais s'était la première fois que je pouvais jouer avec un vrai. Et maître Jiraya est super aussi ! Il m'a appris plein de nouveaux mots ! Lui aussi il a déjà gardé papa ! Même qu'il lui a lu des histoires ! Il m'a lu une d'elle et puis… »

Iruka et Kakashi échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que Gêne parlait à les rendre sourd. Le junin tentait de se concentrer sur ce que disait son fils, mais la chaleur d'Iruka et les arabesques que le bout de ses doigts traçait sur son bras ne l'aidait pas.

L'excitation du gamin atteint un stade où il aurait pu grimper au mur, et Kakashi finit par suivre le petit garçon qui le tirait par sa main libre après un regard d'excuse à Iruka qui lui répondit d'un sourire resplendissant. Gêne trop occupé a lui racontés les deux mois qui venait de passer pour le remarquer.

oOo

Kakashi s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le futon du salon. Un après-midi avec Gêne était une dépense d'énergie suffisante pour brûler toute son énergie et entamer sérieusement celle de Naruto.

Enfin, peut-être pas _toute_ son énergie songea-t-il en observant la chute de rein d'Iruka qui l'hypnotisait comme toujours. Il pouvait assurément en trouver si cela signifiait pouvoir embrasser chaque centimètres de cette peau trop douce pour un homme.

Il ne pouvait que se rappeler la texture incroyable de sa chair sous sa bouche, le goût salé et épicé de sa peau, et les sons de plaisir enivrants que pouvait pousser Iruka durant l'amour. Comme si chaque caresse de Kakashi était trop intense pour un seul homme. Comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin à la douce chaleur de son corps à l'incroyable sensation d'être contre lui, en lui.

La pensée de goûter le corps d'Iruka ramena à son esprit l'idée que Gaï lui avait donné et fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres qui faisait honneur à sa réputation de pervers.

« Toi, tu as une idée intéressante, souffla le jeune homme en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tu as ce regard qui dit clairement que tu penses à des choses inconvenantes.

- C'est monsieur « C'est pour ça que j'ai barré la porte » qui dit ça ?

Iruka éclata de rire en se faisant rappeler cet épisode sulfureux dans la tour du Hockage. Puis il se pencha vers l'avant et tira sur son masque pour venir poser un baiser juste au coin de sa bouche avant de venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille, sachant très bien que ça le rendait fou.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais innocent moi-même_, _murmura-t-il avant de venir embrasser la peau à la jonction du cou et de sa mâchoire.

Oui, ce point qui rendait ses genoux faibles et incendiait son bas ventre.

- Tu ne m'aides définitivement pas à rester dans le sentier des pensées acceptables.

Iruka eut un pouffement de rire, puis il s'écarta doucement de quelques centimètres.

- Veux-tu partager ses pensées avec moi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton engageant.

- Humm, et bien, Gaï m'a parlé d'une recette de gâteau qui serait un vrai, selon ses mots, rêves en bouche.

Le professeur arqua un sourcil, surpris.

- Tu parles de cuisine avec Gaï ?

À voir le sourire qui ne voulait pas totalement s'effacer des lèvres de son amant, Kakashi compris qu'il devait penser à eux d'eux en tablier et attirail de ménagère discutant recette et chasse tache sur le palier de l'escalier, ou quelque chose d'également ridicule.

- Ça y est ! Tu as tué le moment, soupira-t-il.

- Hey! je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit le professeur.

- Mais tu y pensais suffisamment fort, répliqua Kakashi sur un ton fataliste.

Iruka roula des yeux avant de descendre de sur ses genoux pour aller s'asseoir sur le plancher entre ses jambes.

- Et là, demanda-t-il avec une voix que Kakashi ne savait pas qualifié autrement que torride. Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- Je… je ne suis pas certain.

Iruka eut un sourire ouvertement moqueur avant de poser la tête sur la cuisse de Kakashi. Etait‑il utile de préciser que son menton reposait très haut sur sa cuisse.

- Humm, c'est aussi bien, souffla-t-il avant de passer avec une lenteur délibérer la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, étant donné que Naruto et Gene rentreront d'une minute à l'autre. De cette façon tu ne seras pas déçu que je sois forcé de me restreindre.

Sur ce il se releva d'un seul geste souple et marcha vers la cuisine non sans s'assurer que Kakashi avait une parfaite vu sur sa chute de reins et ses jolies fesses ronde. De quoi faire grogner le Junin de frustration.

- Espèce de salle petit allumeur ! Tu n'es qu'un sadique ! gémit-il en lui lançant un coussin que le professeur évita dans un grand éclat de rire. Je vais te faire payer ça cette nuit !

- J'y compte bien ! »

Iruka stoppa soudain à l'entrée de la cuisine et se tourna vers lui, un sourire doux sur les lèvres et son regard rieur perdit de sa moquerie. Il n'y restait plus que sa tendresse. Lorsqu'il souffla :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

* * *

Bonjour à vous tous et toutes fantastique lecteurs. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre autant. Prochain chapitre, le lemon tant attendu promis.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à vous tous fantastique lecteurs, merci de toutes ses reviews merveilleuse. En espérant que ça vous plaise, surtout à toi, lovesama.

Chocolat (suite)

Iruka frissonna au contact de la pâte froide, tirant un peu sur ses liens alors qu'il cherchait la position la plus confortable dans sa situation.

« Est-ce que m'attacher les mains était vraiment indispensable?

Kakashi eut pour seul réponse un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher vers lui pour licher une goûte du liquide chocolaté qui s'égarait des lignes qu'il avait tracé sur son torse. Joueur, il remonta en déposant des baiser sur la peau vierge jusqu'à la gorge du professeur qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer avant de se redresser. Avec un air volontairement provocateur, il porta un doigt couvert de pâte crue à ses lèvres qu'il suça de façon subjective en poussant un sons d'appréciation.

- Gaï avait raison, souffla-t-il en plongeant dans le regard assombrit d'Iruka, absolument divin.

- Attention, tu vas me rendre jaloux d'une pâtisserie, le prévint son amant.

Kakashi eut un petit rire, savourant autant la vue qui s'offrait à lui que le goût à la fois sucré et amer du gâteau sur sa langue.

- Aucune raison, dit-il avant de laisser courir une langue taquine sur un sillons du mélange. Ce ne serait pas aussi bon si le goût de ta peau ne s'y mélangeait pas.

Iruka se contenta de sourire, luttant pour ne pas trop se tortiller sous la sensation de chatouillement, contre sa clavicule.

- Humm… je veux dorénavant déguster tout mes gâteau d'anniversaire de cette façon, souffla Kakashi avant de mordillé la peau qu'il venait de léché.

- Ça risque de faire jaser tes invités, ce moqua Iruka.

Kakashi lapa un chemin chocolaté jusqu'au creux de son épaule avant de lui répondre.

- Il risque seulement de tomber sans voix devant la beauté de la vue. Miam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, continua-t-il sur le ton de la réflexion, tout, absolument tout chez toi est fait pour être savouré. Ta bouche par exemple. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de tout ce que tes lèvres m'inspirait. Elles sont fine, mais douce, elle goûte le thé et l'odeur de la brise au printemps. Elles fondent sous les caresse et tu deviens pliant dans mes bras si je suis assez habile. J'y ai pensé tous les jours tu sais. Chaque fois que je m'endormais, j'avais la sensation de leur caresse sur mon front, ou leur goût contre ma langue. S'était une torture de te savoir si loin de moi. Et ton cou…

Il remonta pour embrasser le creux de sa gorge, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son amant.

- Les son incroyables que tu produits quand je m'y attarde, les frissons qui te parcours.

Le corps du professeur s'arqua légèrement, s'appuyant contre ses caresses. Il répondait à chaque effleurement de ses mains sur ses flancs, à chaque coups de langues qui parcourait maintenant son torse, lavant avec application chaque centimètre de sa peau du fameux gâteau de Gaï.

- Et le goûts de ta peau sucré et salé à la fois, délicat par endroits et plus prononcé à d'autre, mais épicé et savoureux.

Forcé de se taire, le temps qu'il goûtait à un mamelon trempé de chocolat, il fut étonné d'entendre le gémissement, étonnement fort qu'il soutira à Iruka. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été sensible à cet endroit, mais pas à ce point.

- Tu aimes que je te parles pas vrai.

- Quand tu as cette voix là, c'est presque criminel l'effet que tu me fais, souffla Iruka sur un voix bien plus rauque que d'habitude.

Pas encore la voix torride qui le rendait fou, mais pas très loin. Et savoir qu'il en était responsable, savoir que lui, Kakashi, parvenait à mettre Iruka dans cet état en quelques minutes à peine était plus excitant encore que de le voir attacher et à sa merci.

Le torse à présent nettoyer, il trempa ses doigts dans le bol laissé sur la table de chevet et en couvrit ses jambes, partant des orteils, il remonta le long des jambes, s'attardant longuement à l'arrière du genoux, là où Iruka était particulièrement sensible. Chaque gémissement, chaque plainte rauque lui arrachait un frisson qui descendait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour aller enfler la chaleur grandissante de son bas ventre.

L'arrière du genoux bien propre, il fis son devoir de laver chaque centimètre de ses cuisses, suçant, aspirant et lapant jusqu'à l'aine, ignorant volontairement le membre fièrement dresser qui frôlait sa joue par moment.

- Kakashi, gémit le professeur, kami sama, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire.

Le junin eut un sourire en coin.

- Si tu poses la question, c'est qu'il y a clairement quelque chose que je ne fais pas comme il faut, souffla-t-il contre la peau chaude de sa cuisse droite.

- Hnnn… Kakashi… s'il te plait, je veux te sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi… S'il te plait.

Kakshi laissa ses dents râpés doucement contre sa peau, cette supplication mettant rudement à l'épreuve son self-control.

- Bientôt, patience Iruka, dis-toi que c'est ma vengeance pour cette après-midi.

- Kakashi!

L'entendre gémir de cette façon était presque trop pour lui, mais il se contint, car il savait très bien que le reste n'en serait que meilleurs.

Deux doigts retournèrent dans le bol à mélanger, pour se retrouver présenter aux lèvres de son amant qui les happa et se mis à les sucer avec enthousiasme.

Son autre mains alla puiser dans le mélange à son tour avant de déverser son contenu sur le sexe d'Iruka qui hoqueta au contact froid et tout simplement d'être enfin toucher après cette lente torture.

Puis il lécha chacun de ses doigts sous le regard attentif mais lourds de désir de son amant.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il appuya cette main de nouveau libre sur le matelas pour un peu de support et se pencha enfin sur le point exultant de leur petit jeu, lichant sur toute sa longueur le membre doux et gonflé qui réclamait son attention.

Iruka tira sur les liens qui retenait ses poignets. Clairement oublieux du monde tout autour. Ne comptait que cette bouche chaude et avide qui le prenait avec une agilité et une précision qui le laissait pantelant, hors de souffle et abandonné contre son propre lit.

Les doigts enduits de salive par Iruka quittèrent sa bouche et pénétra lentement le professeur qui rejeta la tête en arrière avec un petit cri de plaisir pur qui alla droit au sexe de Kakashi.

Dès que son amant fus près, il se redressa pour se positionner et en profita pour voler un long baiser.

Le prendre enfin était quelque chose qui dépassait la simple satisfaction physique. Plus que le plaisir et l'envie, plus que du sexe, s'était la sécurité, l'affirmation ferme, la confirmation absolu que cet homme était à lui. S'était un sentiment possessif, animal, mais à ce stade de leur ébat il se fichait pas mal de l'instinct primitif dont il faisait preuve. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était entre ces bras, et c'était bien là la seule chose qui comptait.

Chaque coups de reins, chaque mots d'amour, chaque caresse étaient un nouveau genre de torture qui semblait rendre Iruka fou. Il tirait sur ses liens, s'arquait contre lui, gémissant, criant, se tordant de plaisir dans ses bras et Kakashi avait du mal à savoir si s'était l'incroyable chaleur si étroite de sa chaire ou le spectacle délicieux de son supplice qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir.

Iruka se tendit soudain, le plaisir le fauchant, et le voir ainsi fut suffisant pour que Kakashi le rejoigne dans cet univers fait de plaisir et du seul battement de leur cœur.

oOo

« Tu as donné combiens déjà, à Naruto?

Kakashi eut un petit sourire, glissant les doigts dans les mèches encore moites d'Iruka. Les mains enfin détaché, il était allongé à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule et caressait doucement son flanc gauche. Le junin appréciait la douce chaleur de son corps, mais ce qui réchauffait vraiment son cœur était la tendresse que seul le professeur parvenait à lui communiquer.

- Pour s'occuper de Gene? demanda-t-il avec amusement. Tu plaisantes! Penses un peu à toutes ses filles attendries de voir un grand frère veillé sur son cadet. Il a accepté de le faire gratuitement.

- Vu sous cet angle. »

Le professeur eut un petit rire, puis il tourna la tête et embrassa son épaule. La lumière dorée des chandelles lui montra l'amusement de son amant.

« Alors comme ça deux des trois Sanin de la légende jouaient les nounous avec toi? fis-t-il taquin.

- Jiraya était mon préféré. Tsunade avait toujours l'air d'être là comme en mission. Lui il s'en fichait que je finisse ou non mes légumes et que j'ai tout rangé avant de sortir un nouveau jeu. Je crois qu'il aurait aimé avoir des enfants.

- Mais tes parents… je veux dire…

- Ils étaient tous les deux de grands Shinobi, et comme tels ils étaient toujours en mission. Je les adorais et je sais qu'ils m'aimaient de tout leur cœur, mais ils n'étaient pas très présents la plupart du temps. Jiraya venait quand il le pouvait, parfois même si Tsunade était déjà là. Notre jeu favoris était de voir qui pouvait la rendre la plus rouge de fureur. Jiraya me battais toujours à plate couture. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires en imaginant leur hockage furieuse et Kakashi se sentit enfin de retour à la maison.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à vous tous et toutes, cette idée fabuleuse viens de christigui. J'espère que ce chapitre seras à la hauteur de ses attentes. Bonne fin de semaine. ^^

* * *

Iruka fronçât les sourcils, de cette façon adorable qui indiquait sa perplexité.

« Kakashi?

- Oui. Répondit-il en détournant le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil a Gene.

Assit dans le panier, le jeune garçon balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Il avait appris depuis peu à lire certains caractères et se faisait un devoir de s'agiter et de saisir la manche d'Iruka chaque fois qu'il en reconnaissait un. En ce moment, il en cherchait un sur les étiquettes d'un pot de yaourt.

- De l'eau est un élément unique et entier, pas vrai.

- Oui, Iruka, sourit-il en tentant de glisser imperceptiblement une boîte de biscuits dans le panier.

Gene s'en saisit et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement en le remettant sur l'étagère. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il tente d'obtenir ses biscuits qui l'agaçait, c'est qu'il tente de le faire en douce. Et cela amusait Kakashi au plus haut point. Il trouvait ça tout simplement adorable.

- Alors pourquoi diable y a-t-il une liste d'ingrédient? demanda Iruka avec un air perplexe.

- Un mystère du sur-emballage? proposa-t-il alors que Gene lui faisait une moue. »

Iruka grogna quelque chose d'intelligible et plaça tout de même une caisse d'eau dans le panier. Principalement parce qu'il était un père poule qui angoissait pour rien, accessoirement parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de tous les germes sur les abreuvoirs public.

Iruka pris ensuite une boîte de biscuit et la posa dans le panier. Exactement la même que Gene en avait retirer quelques seconde plus-tôt, et Kakashi fis un sourire vaguement moqueur au garçon qui comprit très bien malgré le masque. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil dans une expression de défiance en déposant très délibérément une botte de carottes.

Kakashi eut un air dégoutter et fit un non vigoureux de la tête, ce qui résultat juste par un sourire et un mouvement affirmatif et définitif de la part du gamin.

Les course du samedi matin se déroulaient toujours ainsi. Iruka soucieux de lire les étiquettes afin de ne donner que la meilleur nutrition possible au deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, et ses « deux enfants » se disputant silencieusement pour ce qui irait dans le panier.

Kakashi se demandait parfois s'il en avait conscience et l'ignorait parce que ça l'amusait également, ou s'il était vraiment aveugle à leur petit jeux.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'allé huit, il croisèrent une mère et son petit garçon se disputant. Cela ne le surpris pas vraiment, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'enfant aussi tranquille et sage que le leur. Ce qui le surpris fut le reniflement dédaigneux de Gene.

« Tu connais ses personnes, demanda-t-il alors que lui et Iruka regardait avec consternation l'enfant crier qu'il voulait sa crème glacé.

- C'est Yuki et sa maman, fis Gene avant d'attraper la manche d'Iruka et de lui montrer le caractère signifiant maison sur l'encart publicitaire d'un pot de confiture.

- Ho! Oui, Gene, c'est le caractère maison, tu as l'œil! Maintenant je te met au défi de trouver le mot famille. Yuki hein… »

Kakashi fut soudainement inquiet du ton qu'avait pris son amant. Yuki… Yuki… pourquoi cela lui disait-il vaguement quelque choses. Est-ce que s'était un élève d'Iruka ou alors un camara…. Ho! Mais oui! s'était le nom du petit garçon qui avait dit que leur relation de couple était malsaine. Oups! Iruka était déjà à un pas de la femme et de son petit garçon.

Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effusion de sang.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Iruka ne porta aucune accusation sur la jeune mère désespéré. Il se contenta de donner une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne du gamin en pleine crise, ce qui saisit suffisamment l'enfant pour qu'il cesse de crier.

« C'est par l'effort qu'on obtiens ce que l'on désire, jeune homme, pas par la colère ou les cris. Tout ce que tu réussis à faire, c'est humilier ta mère. Excuse toi!

Le petit garçon releva fièrement le menton.

- T'es pas mon père! J'ai pas à t'écouter!

Ce qui lui attira une seconde tape.

- Non, mais je suis ton aîné, et tu te dois de me respecter et de respecter la femme qui t'a donné la vie. Excuse toi!

Cette fois le ton d'Iruka n'avait rien de sévère, il était menaçant. Alors le petit garçon baissa la tête et s'excusa à sa mère.

- C'est bien Yuki, tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, mais il faut être méritant de ce que l'on demande. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune mère qui le regardait avec surprise.

- Umino Sempaï, je vous remercie.

Iruka eut l'un de ses sourire chaud qui faisait fondre les jeune femme et eut un mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Vous connaissez le proverbe, il faut tout un village pour éduquer un enfant. »

Puis il revint vers eux, retournant à sa liste d'épicerie comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment as-tu fait pour ne même pas lui lancer une pique? souffla Kakashi en observant la mère et le fils s'éloigner. Je n'aurais pas résister à la tentation.

Iruka soupira et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

- Les gens nous regarderont toujours différement, Kakashi. Ce que l'on fait ou dit à peu de chance d'influer sur leur façon de penser. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les attaquer les braques davantage. Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour leur montrer qu'ils ont tort, c'est être heureux et continuer à faire ce que nous, nous croyons juste.

- Je suis d'accord, mais je croyais que tu allais la réduire en cendre l'autre jours, et là tu lui as sourit. Avoue que cela à de quoi surprendre.

Iruka lui sourit.

- J'ai eut le temps de me calmer en trois mois. Si je l'avais croiser le lendemain, j'en aurais probablement fait de la charpie. J'ai mauvais caractère, je n'y peux rien. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la bonne approche, grimaça-t-il.

Gene les interompit avec son cris de victoire, agitant une boîte de céréales qui proclamait que celle-ci serait un vrai régal pour toute la famille.

Iruka éclata de rire, avant de saisir la dîtes boite et de la remettre dans le panier.

- C'est parfait! Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'aider à faire l'éducation de Kakashi et de lui apprendre comment on choisit les navets, humm?

Gene se tourna vers Kakashi puis vers Iruka.

- Mais, comment Otochan fait pour survivre quand tu ne lui fait pas la cuisine!

Kakashi fronça un sourcil.

- Est-ce qu'on ne serait pas en train de se moquer de mes talents culinaire ?

- Ça veut dire quoi culinaire? demanda le petit garçon, ses pieds se balançant avec une vigueur toute nouvelle face à la joie de découvrir un nouveau mot.

- Culinaire c'est un mot qui se rapporte à la nourriture transformer. Dans ce cas il voulait désigner son talent pour faire à manger, répondit Iruka en poussant le panier vers le coin des légumes de terre qu'ils avaient passés un moment plus tôt.

Gene fronça les sourcils, et très sérieusement il murmura à Iruka comme tout les enfants murmurais (donc tout le monde dans un rayon de trois mètres entendit).

- Mais papa, otochan* il n'a pas de talent pour faire à manger. »

* * *

*otochan: père forme familière. papa quoi.


	22. Chapter 22

Gene rentra dans la maison, ne salua pas Iruka comme a son habitude et alla directement dans sa chambre.

Surpris, et quelque peu alarmé, Iruka se rendit dans l'entré, là où Gaï se frottait la nuque avec un air embêté.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Iruka avec surprise.

D'habitude, Gene adorait Gaï. De plus, il était d'un caractère facile en général. Alors le professeur ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu mal se passer au point que son fils aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre à peine rentré.

Gaï soupira.

- Des enfants ce sont moqués des cicatrices qu'il avait sûr les bras. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su quoi lui dire, mon ami. D'ordinaire je trouve toujours les mots justes pour rallumer la flamme de la jeunesse.

Iruka lui adressa un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

- Je sais que tu as fait ton possible, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu veux une tasse de thé? Je viens juste de mettre de l'eau à bouillir.

- J'accepterais avec plaisir, mais Neji et Tenten m'attendent déjà. On ne peu pas stoppé l'impétuosité de la relève. Une autre fois, peut-être. »

Iruka acquiesça doucement et Gaï se retira pour le laisser gérer seul cette épineuse situation.

oOo

Iruka entra dans la pièce et observa son fils qui ne pleurait pas. Gene ne pleurait jamais. Il ne savait pas si s'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour faible, où si s'était simplement parce qu'il avait déjà tant traversé que toute ses larmes s'était tarit. Toutefois il fixait le vide avec un air hanté qui n'aurait jamais dû apparaître sur le visage d'un enfant.

Le professeur s'approcha du lit d'un pas hésitant, adressant silencieusement une prière aux dieux pour qu'ils l'aide à trouver les mots juste.

« Gaï m'a dit ce qui était arrivé, souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui. Je suis désolé qu'ils aient été irrespectueux avec toi et qu'ils t'aient blessé, Gene.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux, son regard se posa aussitôt sur la cicatrice qui barrait son visage.

- Est-ce qu'ils étaient méchant avec toi aussi, les autres?

Iruka sentit son cœur se serré, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait cette époque douloureuse. Mais pour Gene, pour apaiser sa détresse, il était près à sacrifier bien plus que son confort.

- J'étais plus vieux. À cet âge-là, les autres nous présente généralement moins d'irrespect pour des marques signifiant la souffrance. Mais oui, les autres enfants étaient parfois méchant avec moi.

Iruka leva une main vers son visage et laissa un doigt parcourir sa cicatrice d'un bout à l'autre, délicatement, comme si le tissu cicatriciel contenait des cauchemars que l'on pouvait réveiller si l'on était trop brusque.

- C'est le katana de ma mère qui a laissé cette marque.

- Ta maman te faisait du mal?

Iruka eut un sourire cassé, l'un de ses sourires vide et douloureux qui était d'autant plus bouleversant qu'il vous mettait le cœur à nue.

- Non, ma mère était douce et aimante avec moi. (C'est quand une personne montre de l'amour dans tous ses gestes.) Mes parents étaient de grands Shinobis. Ils sont morts en défendant les gens de ce village. J'ai voulu la défendre, mais je n'ai pas réussit. Je tenais son arme dans ma main quand une rafale de Chakra m'a frappé. La lame à heurté mon visage quand je suis retombé et après je me suis réveiller dans un hôpital.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Cette version était grandement édulcoré. Mais Gene avait déjà vu et subit tellement de choses. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'il était resté conscient bien longtemps après que l'esprit de sa mère est quitté son corps. Où qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'on les sépare par la force.

Les yeux de Gene s'agrandirent sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

- Tu as faillis mourir?

Cette fois, le sourire d'Iruka fut plus amusé. Autrefois, cela lui aurait coûté un grand effort pour balayé ses souvenirs et la souffrance qu'ils amenaient avec eux. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait appris à laisser au passé ce qui lui appartenait et à ne plus s'appesantir sur ce qui ne pouvait être changer.

- Oui. Mais je vais bien aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il pour le rassuré.

Gene baissa les yeux sur ses avant bras marqués de longues ligne rosâtre, l'air songeur et triste. Iruka s'agenouilla près de lui et posa doucement les mains sur les cicatrices de son fils.

- Tu es différent des autres garçons de ton âge, Gene, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Ses cicatrices, fit Iruka en pressant doucement son bras, elle sont la preuve que tu es un survivant. Tu n'as pas laissé ce que tu as vécu éteindre la lumière en toi. Et ça Gene, ça fait de toi le garçon le plus courageux et le plus fort que je connaisse. N'ai jamais honte de la souffrance que tu peux ressentir. C'est elle qui te fait avancer et grandir si tu ne la laisse pas t'étouffer. Et je suis fier qu'un garçon aussi spécial que toi m'appel papa, Gene.

- Je ne suis pas spécial, fit Gene en détournant le regard.

Iruka s'assit plus confortablement sur le sol, observant les kakémono que Gene et Kakashi avaient réalisés ensembles et qui ornaient à présent les murs de la chambre du garçon.

- Tout ce que tu as vécu, souffla Iruka après un moment de silence, très peu d'adulte l'ont subit. Ce n'est pas juste, mais peu de chose le sont en ce monde. Cependant, au lieu de prendre des décennies à comprendre la compassion, la pitié ou la fragilité de l'existence, tu le sais à l'âge de six ans et demi. C'est cette connaissance qui fait de toi un être spécial. Parce que dans ton cœur, tu as déjà commencé à devenir un grand homme, alors que beaucoup d'adulte n'ont même pas compris ce qu'être un homme signifie.

Iruka se releva, tendant une main à son fils.

- Bon! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on faisait des ramens pour dîner?

Gene ne dit rien, mais le sourire qu'il adressa à Iruka parla pour lui.

* * *

Bonjour splendides lecteurs, juste un moment père fils pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me pardonnerez que Kakashi n'y soit pas. Cela dit, je souhaites à toutes les mamans une bonne fête des Mères!


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à vous merveilleux lecteurs, de retour de vaccances où j'ai profiter du soleil, du repos et des joies simples de l'existence. Et maintenant, de retour au travail. Ha... la vie d'artiste quand on est pas vedette...

Ce chapitre est une suggestion de Star Twins. -_^ bonne lecture!

* * *

bo

Iruka était un homme dynamique et charismatique, certes il s'emportait facilement, mais il dégageait également une impression d'affection et de chaleur qui ne laissait pas les femmes indifférentes.

S'il attachait ses cheveux, s'était d'abord pour obtenir un air plus sévère. Car une fois les cheveux lâché ses traits paraissaient plus délicat, plus doux et la cicatrice de son visage ne réussissait qu'à y ajouté une goutte de sauvageries, qui les faisaient toutes se retourner sur son passage.

Kakashi ne savait pas si s'était leur instinct maternelle qui les poussaient toutes vers lui comme des abeilles cherchant du miel, reconnaissant en lui un père merveilleux, ou si elles ne voyaient en lui qu'un beau spécimen mâle. Mais, en toute honnêteté, il ne se sentaient pas menacé par ces hordes de femelles bien souvent mariées qui ne faisait que fantasmées.

Cela réveillait peut-être même chez lui un sentiment bien primitif de fierté possessive. Il était assez flatteur de se dire que cet homme convoité était à son bras. D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un sentiment honorable, mais il avait vu assez de femmes pendu au bras de leur mari avec uns sourire de triomphe pour savoir que ce n'était pas un sentiments réservé aux hommes virils et macho.

Les attentions dont son amant était souvent gratifié par la gente féminine ne le troublait pas. Cela l'amusait, au plus. Les pauvres n'avaient aucune chances, car Iruka était aussi attiré par les femmes que Danzo par le sentimentalisme. (Devait-il précisé que cela signifiait : pas du tout ?)

Toutefois, il n'était pas à l'abris de la jalousie. Comme il venait tout juste de le constater.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de classe de son amant, il trouva Tatsuya Nara déjà là. Kakashi se souvint qu'Iruka avait parler d'une conférence pour les dernière années sur les méthodes alternatives de contrôles du chakras.

Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Son sourire devint glacial et il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à l'homme qui venait de mettre une main sur l'avant bras d'Iruka.

Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire à la plaisanterie que Tatsuya Nara venait de faire.

Si le regard de Kakashi avait pu tranché, l'homme aurait été à court d'un membre à l'heure actuelle, ou de plusieurs à bien y songer. Malheureusement, aussi dangereux soit le sharingan, il ne possédait pas cette propriété.

Tatsuya était un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, au sourire doux et aux long cheveux soyeux. Kakashi était le premier à reconnaître que ses grands yeux noirs bordé de cils épais étaient magnifique et captivant. L'aura de sérénité autour de lui était apaisante et possédait son propre magnétisme. De plus, il était enseignant, tout comme Iruka. Serte, il enseignait les arts méditatif, mais sa culture et son bel esprit en faisait un homme très intéressant.

Il avait tout pour lui, si on exceptait le fait qu'il ne soit pas un Shinobi.

D'un mouvement un peu sèche, il entoura la taille d'Iruka d'un bras, faisant arquer un sourcil à se dernier. Son amant ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire, lui répétant seulement l'offre qui venait de lui être fait.

« Tatsuya vient de nous inviter à assister à l'un de ses cours sur la restauration du Chakra. C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas.

- Absolument, fis-t-il avec un sourire qui ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Ce qui s'avérait un peu inutile, si on considérait que son œil droit était la seule partie visible de son regard.

- Voilà qui est surprenant, ajouta-t-il sur un ton qu'il tenta de garder neutre. »

D'autant plus qu'il ne voyait rien de surprenant à ce que Tatsuya cherche à s'assurer de passer du temps avec son amant. Iruka était peut-être ignorant des regards que l'enseignant posait sur lui, mais pas Kakashi. Il avait assez d'expérience pour reconnaître cette lueur dans ses yeux. Et elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié franche qu'il prétendait entretenir pour Iruka, mais tout avec le désire amoureux.

« C'est génial non? Et en plus je crois que Gaï sera disponible pour garder!

Il comprit pourquoi Iruka insistait tant sur le caractère merveilleux de l'offre quand il lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes légèrement. Il voulait qu'il le remercie, comme tout homme civilisé l'aurait fait. Hors Kakashi n'avait pas envie de ce montrer civilisé avec un homme qui tentait de séduire son amant. Encore moins s'il s'agissait de Tatsuya Nara! Les foutus conventions social soit damné!

- Oh! Oui. Tout à fait. Merci de l'invitation, fis-t-il sur son ton le plus doucereux. _Nous_ y serons. Tous les _deux._ Sans fautes.

Tatsuya lui adressa un joli sourire vide, fait de plus de dents que nécessaire.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous forcez la main.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne manquerez ce cours pour rien au monde.

_« Tu peux y compter, salle perfide profiteur! Si tu penses que je vais te laisser seul avec mon amant! »_

- Bon, je vous attendrais tous les deux alors. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, nous nous reverrons mercredi soir.

- Bonne journée, fis Iruka avec chaleur.

« _Et bon débarra! _ajouta mentalement Kakashi en le regardant s'éloigner. »

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Iruka se tourna vers lui, sourcil haussé.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que s'était que ce cirque?

- Un cirque, quelle cirque? demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus innocent possible.

Iruka croisa les bras sur son torse dans une posture clairement non crédule face à sa performance d'acteur.

- Nous y serons? Tout les deux?

- Est-ce que je me suis trompé en supposant que l'invitation s'étendait à moi également?

Iruka mis un point d'honneur à tourner sur lui même en regardant attentivement partout.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Kakashi avec curiosité.

- Je cherche le chapiteau, fis-t-il sur un ton factuel.

Ce qui fis rire Kakashi et relâcha un peu de la tension qui s'était accumulé dans ses épaules.

- D'accord, je me suis peut-être montré un peu possessif, accorda-t-il.

Iruka fronça les sourcil, son nez se fronçant d'une façon que Kakashi avait toujours trouvé adorable.

- Poss… oh!

Le visage du professeur s'illumina de compréhension.

- Tu étais jaloux!

- Quoi! non!

- Si, absolument! Tu m'as agrippé et ramené contre toi comme un homme de neandertal.

- Pardon!

- Si tu le demandes gentiment se moqua Iruka.

- Je ne me suis pas comporter comme un homme des cavernes. Sinon je lui aurais cassé le nez quand il a regarder tes fesses.

Iruka ricana.

- Mais tu n'es pas jaloux? Pas vrai. Est ce que ça veux dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

Kakashi pouvait distinctement sentir l'odeur du roussis pour ses fesses s'il ne trouvait pas vite de quoi lui expliquer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi! C'est de ce perfide petit séducteur dont je me méfie! Je veux dire il est beau, intéressant, c'est un intello et il est parfaitement capable de te séduire sans que tu t'en aperçoive!

Iruka ajouta à ses bras croisé un sourcil arqué et il sut que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Pourtant le ton d'Iruka resta relativement calme.

- Crois le ou non, d'habitude quand je couche avec quelqu'un je m'en aperçoit. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être intéresser par ce type?

Bonne question. Est-ce que son amant pourrait être intéresser par un homme intelligent, séduisant et cultiver? Étrangement il pouvait le concevoir.

- Vous avez beaucoup de points en commun, fis-t-il prudemment.

Il plissa les yeux et Kakashi mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Ça y est, il l'avait mis en colère. Oh! Bon sang qu'il était mignon quand il était furieux! Terrifiant, mais magnifique.

- Donc c'est vrai! Tu ne me fais pas confiance!

- Mais non! Je… Il est enseignant d'accord! Il aime tout ces trucs d'art et de culture auquel je ne comprends rien et que tu aimes toi aussi! Il lit plein de vrai livre qui n'ont rien à voir avec mon « ramassis de trucs pervers » et il n'a pas de blocage émotionnel comme moi. Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'il a…

- Qu'il a quoi? Kakashi! Le coupa Iruka avec un regard mauvais braqué sur lui. Il enseigne la méditation de guérison à des shinobi qui revienne blesser gravement de mission. Rien à voir avec mes élèves, nous n'avons pas les même goût en art et il lit des biographie de types mort depuis des siècle dont je ne pourrais pas me ficher plus. Et je ne considère pas un homme qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge comme sains émotionnellement parlant.

- Ce… ce… il a essayé de toucher tes cheveux!

- Oh! Vraiment! vite appeler l'anbu!

- Mais il a essayer de...

- Sérieusement Kakashi ? Mon amant Junin, incroyablement beau fort et séduisant avec qui j'ai un fils qu'il adore et pour qui il est un vrai dieu, ce même homme fabuleux qui est patient, intelligent (enfin, je commence à en douter), attentionné et sur qui je peux toujours me fier est jaloux d'un type qui a deux fois mon âge et ne pense qu'à me culbuter!

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepter d'assister à son cours!

Iruka se pinça l'arrête du nez et respira un bon coups. Une fois suffisamment calmé, il se contenta de lui donner une légère tape derrière la tête.

- C'est un excellent professeur. Et j'ai une morale assez souple qui me laisse profiter d'un cours gratuit sans mauvaise conscience quand l'homme qui le donne me regarde comme si j'étais une friandise.

Kakashi resta bouche bée un moment.

- C'est…

- Tordu? Vil? Amoral?

- Fourbe… je ne croyait pas que tu avais un esprit aussi cyniquement pratique.

Iruka éclata de rire devant la consternation de son amant. Même si c'était à ses dépends, Kakashi était bien heureux que la colère de son cher et tendre se soit dissipé.

- Tu sais ce qui m'amuse le plus dans notre relation? demanda justement le professseur.

- Que je suis celui qui est largué la plupart du temps?

Iruka roula des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos pour rassembler les papiers sur son bureaux.

- Non, que tu me vois toujours blanc, virginal et ingénue comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. Vraiment Kakashi, j'ai presque trente ans. Je ne suis pas une petite chose naïve.»

Et pour le lui prouver, au lieux de passer la porte de sa salle de classe, Iruka la referma et la verrouilla avant de s'y appuyer avec un sourire canaille.

* * *

Bonjour tous! Ravis de vous revoir et de constater que tant de gens ont visité cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira, et tout particulièrement à Star Twins.


End file.
